


Bonefire

by Jello_tiger_cat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, I added the smut, I feel like im ruing this for many people by adding the smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, bonefire, im sorry, sansby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jello_tiger_cat/pseuds/Jello_tiger_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans and Grillby had known each other for a long time, years in fact. But they never talked away from Grillby's resturant.<br/>Until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sans wlked airily into the bar, straight to his usual spot. The bartending wasted no time getting over to his favorite customer.

"Hey Grillbz how's it going with all of this attention?" Sans laughed quietly glancing at half of the humans in the bar starring at Grillby, probably wondering how a building full of extremely flamable liquids and a fire monster in the same place hadn't caught immediate fire. 

"It's pretty tiring, ya know how I don't really like talking to other people, but they just won't stop asking me questions about how I am a living entity of fire!" Grillby whispered quickly to Sans. He then started busying himself with making some fried for him.

"Sounds like it sucks, my work is pretty tiring. But I can live with it." Sans said shrugging, nobody really knew what Sans actually did for a living. Including Grillby who was one of his best friends.

" I'm working myself crazy, good thing it's Friday and the others watch the bar for the weekends." Grillby sighed at gave a man with a nose piercing a bear. Since they moved up to the surface, the bar had been crazy busy. Grillbz had hired two other employees to help with work. Sans starred at Grllby at he whisked past person to person to serve them or to answer annoying questions. One girl with dark purple hair and way to much make up kept chatting the poor fire monster up. She was most likely drunk.

"S-so you're like fire, but how do your clothes not catch on fire? It's weird. Maybe if you take them off for me-" Grillby looked at her with disgust.

"Sorry but I think you've had enough ma'am. you should probably leave." Grillby said quietly to her. It was only 9 pm and the bar didnt close till midnight,the woman got up and left, stumbling a little. Sans stayed there nibbling on fries, drinking ketchup, then falling asleep. 

" Sans, hey. The bar closed an hour ago." Grillby spoke softly, he was not angry or anything. Sans used to do this almost every night.

" S-sorry Grillbz." He stood up clumsily, "you could Have woke me up earlier," sans told the elemental who walked to the door with him.

" you looked so tired, I just left you be." Grillby smiled, invisibly. And then sans left. Him and Grillby only really spoke and hung out at the bar, they weren't so close that they hung out other than that, but they knew almost everything about each other. Sans was tired so he hurried to get home and sleep once more.

"SANS! GET UP YOU CANNOT SLEEP ALL DAY!" Sans Sat up groggily and was soon back asleep. Which was met with very much more yelling from Papyrus.

"Okay I'm up, why do I have to get up anyways? We don't even work today!" Sans said, slurring his words a bit from how tired he was.

" TORIEL AND THE HUMAN ARE COMING! SO IS UNDYNE AND ALPHYS AND METTATON!" Sans wanted to argue that they had seen him sleep before, but he was tired and it wasn't worth the effort. He got up and thought about something, he wondered why he had thought it in the first place, maybe it was his conscious, Sans realised that he was the only one out of the group with no date. Besides Frisk and Toriel of course. He face palmed, whatever. So he was single, big deal.

So apparently it was a big deal. Mettaton was the one who pointed it out, Sans was a single pringle. Toriel even laughed. Sans looked at her, a bit pissed.

" What're you talking about? Your single too Toriel!" He spat out, trying to get everyone to stop teasing him.

" Actually I have met somebody on a website. He's quite nice actually." Toriel stated matteroffactly. Sans made a sickened face, he was still young and and h e couldn't even find a date.

" well, f*ck, okay so i'm bone-ly. So what..." Sans said, starrng a his slippers. 

Frisk jumped up. " we could find you somebody! And I have just the monster in mind." They signed. Sans starred blankly at her, what was she playing and who in their right mind would go out with Sans, that Frisk knew...

________________________________________________________________________________

After the long topic of discussion of single little Sans, after hours of him trying to weasel out what Frisk was playing, everybody left and once again it was just Papyrus and Sans. Papyrus walked past Sans with a giggle.

" You know who it is don't you!? Tell me!" so Send pleaded, but somehow Paps stayed silent.

"I SWORE TO UNDYNE I WOULD NOT TELL YOU!" Sans realised he was getting nowhere, so instead of wasting what little energy he had asking Pap, he walked upstairs and went to bed.

The next day was Sunday, Grillby's was open so Sans could probably go there and hang with Grillbz, try and get his mind off of this whole dating thing. It was raining out, means Grillbz probably wasn't getting out. He put his blue hood up but still got drenched. He opened the door to Grillby's. It was toasty, it normally was wherever Grillby was. He looked up at him, an invisible smile on his light face. He saw that sans was dropping wet. 

"Hey Grillbz, how's bussiness?" Sans said sitting in front of the firery being. Grillbz didn't answer. He instead grabbed Sans hands.

"This will be a little warm.." he said quietly, Sans noticed they were the only ones in the bar. They gazed into each other's eyes (or glasses) Grillby sqeazed Sans' hand harder and they felt warm and airy. Suddenly the sensation stopped and Sans was dry.

"Woah, cool trick Grillbz!" Grillby blushed light blue and reajusted his glasses. 

"I'm just so hot I guess I can dry you off too!" He said happily. They talked for a long time, until closing. He helped Grillbz clean up a bit, then left soon after. His phone dinged, the noise of him getting a text.

Frisk: Moms having a dinner on Saturday, you in? 

Sans looked at his phone.. He texted back "sure" and didn't really think about it til Friday. When pap brrought it up.

"SO WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING ON WEARING TOMORROW?" Sans shrugged and tugged on His jacket. 

" I was just going to water this." papyrus looked like he was going to do either slap sans or faint.

"NO NO NO NO NO, YOU MUST DRESS NICE!" Pap shouted from. The kitchen, making His signature spaghetti  
Sans shouted back " I don't own anything better than this!" He put his teeth on the table a cross from his and leaned back in His chair. He heard Pap sigh. He brought sans a plate of the noodles and tomatoe sauce.   
" We can go shopping tomarrow, dinner doesn't start til eight so we'vegot some time to waste anyways." Sans said before chomping a big bite of spaghetti. Pap nodded and continued to slurp his spaghetti. After dinner sans went to his room, expecting to call asleep as soon as he hit his pillow. But he laid there, thinking about to narrow and how funny he would look in good clothes, He tried not to think about it. Then, he fell right to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sans awoke suddenly, it as a still dark out. He wondered what had woken him, but tibia honest, he didn't care. He got up and decided he was going to watch some TV, maybe it could help him go back to sleep, it was a 5:30 AM. Nothing great was on, nobody usually watched Tv this early on a Saturday anyways. He sighed and flicked on an old human show about a bunch of old ladies. Something about them being Yellow? He ouldnr care less. Even though it was the most bored he'd been in a long time, he was wide awake. He watched until his phone dinged loudly, it scared him and he dropped it. He listened to hear if Papyrus was awoken from Sans being noisy, he heard nothing so he picked his phone up and sat back onto the couch.

Toriel: I know you're probably not awake yet, but don't forget about tonight and dress nicely, I hoodie and shorts! 

Sans texted back  
I've been up how could Inforget! And why not the jacket?! Torri why are you even having a dinner?

There was a very long time lapse before the next response, almost 35 minutes later.  
Toriel: Jackets do not look good at a nice dinner and I wanted to get everybody together to hang out!

Sans didn't question it and changed the channel to lame Saturday morning cartoons that were pretty bad but better than the old lady show he was watching before. Papyrus came down not too long after.

" SANS! WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU UP SO EARLY ITS ONLY 7!" Sans shrugged

" Couldn't sleep that well, Pap." The taller skeleton. Went into the kitchen and began making himself and his older brother some toast.

" Thanks bro, so when do you want to go shopping? Three-ish?" Sans asked his younger bro, Papyrus nodded, not wanting to talk with his mouth full of toast. Sans ate his toast and wondered how many peole we're going I be at the dinner, Tori made it sound like a lot of people. Sans soon after fell back asleep while watching the lame cartoons. Until he was shaken awake by Pap.

" COME ITS TIME TO GO SHOPPING!!!!" Papyrus hopped up and helped Sans up. Was he really asleep that long? Meh, had slept for two days straight once, so no biggey.

After walking for a bit in the nice weather, Sans and his bro were at a dress clothes shop.  
"How may I help you my good men?" a man said coming out from the back room, he was skinny and in a pinstripe suit.

"MY BROTHER, SANS HERE NEEDS A NICE OUTFIT TO A DA- I MEAN DINNER TONIGHT! WILL YOU PLEASE HELP HIM PICKOUT A NICE ONE WHILE I BUY DRINKS ACCROSS THE STREET?!" The human man nodded and Sans looked at Pap nervously, he had really never picked out a nice outfit and was scared he was going to look ridiculous. Pap left him alone with the man.

"Don't worry, sir, with my help you'll look fabulous for your date!" the man said excitedly.

"It's just a dinner with some friends." Sans said, starting at himself a mirror. How was this trashy little skele ever going to pull off looking good. The man put a hand on Sans' shoulder, 

"You'll look great, just come along." the man led sans to the back room, where he took measurements and decided what size to fit him in. Thsi took forever and Sans was so glad when it was over.

"What colors would you like?" the manasked while flipping through dress shirts, Sans groaned.

"Black pants blue shirt." he said, trying to hurry this horrible time along. The man grabbed ten different shirts and made sans try every single one on. Some even twice. Finally, it was 5:00 and Sans was looking swell. Black slacks, a light blue suit button up and a Black tie.  
Pap came in carrying bags of drinks for tonight.

OH MY GOD SANS! YOU LOOK GREAT!" His younger brother squealed at him, his eyes gleaming brightly. Sans looked at his brothers outfit, it was a Black suit with an orange bow tie. The skelebros looked great!

 

They arived at Tori's around seven, she said they could come early to help cook at hang out. Papyrus helped aher cook while sans chilled with Frisk.

"You look pretty good." Frisk signed him. Sans smiled widely and laughed.

" 'm pretty glad to hear that. So, what is this really about, this dinner.?" Sans asked them playfully. They zipped their lips and signed "it's just a normal dinner" and then they laughed, Sans felt nervous, waiting til eight to know what was going to happen. At about 8:09 there was a soft knock at the door. Sans ran to get it, expecting Undyne or one of his close friends, but standing at that door was a person he saw nearly everyday, it was Grillby.

"H-hey Grillbz!" the skeleton spat out the elmental waved at him. Sans let him in and sat down on the couch with him.

" You look rather nice." Grillby said, looking Sans up and down, not really believing the skeleton he had known for a long time was wearing something actually nice! Undyne soon showed up and giggled at  
Them while sitting across from Grillby and Sans. She seld out a hand to grillby, to which he shook, trying not to be too warm, so he would not burn her.

" you two punks are adorable!" Grillby's face went a light blue. Tori came over to them, "hello Grillby, hey sans can you help me for a bit in the kitchen?" sans nodded and followed her into her sparkling kitchen.

" You set me up with.... Grillbz? Really?" Sans said quietly, so only she could hear him.   
" you two are great for each other! I've seen you at the bar, you two are so cute there!" Toriel said giddily. Sans sighed.

" Tori, I don't think he likes me, he, me, we're just... Friends." Sans concluded.

Tori grinned " Of course you are, for now.". Sans shook his head and walked into the living room and sat next to grillby, but instead of sitting close, Sans left a lot of room between them. Soon Tori let them all eat and chat. Sans stayed remotely quiet. 

"Who wants some wine?" Tori asked bringing a bottle of red wine into the room where they all sat. Sans hand was the first to shoot into the air. Grillby looked at him and smiled, with an actual mouth. Sans starred at him in awe. After being poured his wine, Grillby leaned over to sans. 

" Are you okay, Sans? You seem quiet." everybody kept their conversations but sans felt all of them look over at them.   
" I'm fine, just a little tired." sans said and gave a smile to Grillby but then became quiet again. Then after a bit sans stood up, " c'mon let's go and talk." he said tugging Grillby's black suit out the front door so they could have some privacy.

" this wasn't actually a dinner, I mean it was , but they are actually trying to hook us up." Grillby stared down at sans. And barely above a whisper he said " what's wrong with that?" Sans just started at him, his face became even bluer.

"F-forget I said that." He said, starting at his feet. Sans finally spoke quietly 

"Grillby, d-do You like me?" sans asked quietly. Grillby looked directly at him, his stare made sans want to hide for some reason. He inaudiby nodded. Sans turned as blue as his shirt, he didn't even know he could blush, ya' know, without skin.

" you wouldn't want to be with me, I'm not good enough for you, you deserve to have somebody better!"   
He looked at everything but him.

Grillby squated down to sans' level and said " I know no better person, than you sans." then he felt a searing sensation, but it didn't hurt, he liked the feeling. Grillby had just kisses sans' cheekbone. Sans smiled at him. Grillby smiled back, how he loved Sans, neither of them knew. they opened the door, it hit something behind it. Everybody was standing behind the door, they were listening to them.

" When I said we were going out there for privacy, I meant it!" Sans said to them all, Grillby could tell, he was pissed.

"Its okay Sans, don't worry about it," Grillby tried reassuring him, but Sans was still ticked.

"They heard everything we said, its just... Ya know, I like to have somethings kept to myself. They heard what you said..." Sans sighed. Maybe Grillby was right, he should calm down, there was no reason to be ticked off. They sat back into the couch. He leaned over to Grillby.

"So, how long have you liked me?" Sans whispered to Grillby. Grillby blushed once more.

"Ever since I met you." He whispered back with a happy tone. Sans knew it was time to start with the puns.

"Tibia honest I thought you had the hots for me." He said nonchalantly.

"I'm starting to rethink liking you. So how about you, do you think I'm smoking hot or are you just going to stay bonely. You could warm up to me you know." Sans nearly choked on his drink after Grillby had fired the puns back at him. Everbody else watched them shoot puns back and forth, they laughed eerily and felt comfortable.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally it was 11 and it was time for sans and Grillby to leave. They were sitting on Toriel's comfortable couch, Grillby got up to leave and sans did too. They both walked outside together, Sans had walked there with Pap, but pap went home with Metaton, so he had to walk alone. Grillby noticed this and caught up with Sans out the door.

"I can drive you home in my car, you'll have to tell me where you live." Sans looked over at him, nodded, and ran to his car. They were on the way there, the radio on low and both monsters silent.

"Grillby, "

"Hmm?"

"you shouldn't have told me you liked me." 

"Why is that?" Grillby glanced at him, but barely took his eyes off of the road. 

"Its very awkward now." sans said quietly. Grillby stopped at a red light , he reached other and touched Sans' shoulder gently. 

"I've been hiding my feelings from you for far too long. You don't have to like me back but-" 

"I never said I didn't like you." They both paused, Sans was right, it was so awkward. The light turned green and they drove off. Sans have him directions to his house. When they got there, Grillby noticed how big it looked, much bigger than his small apartment.

"D'you wanna come in or... Uh go home?"

"Do you want me to come in?" Grillby smirked, invisibly of course.

"Yea, why not." he said holding the door open for the elemental. He walked in and just looked at everything , seeing how sans had been living since they move to the surface. Sans interrupted his starring by grabbing his arm and leading him to main room.

" want a tour of my place?" Grillby nodded. Sans grabbed his hand, he knew it was just so he would follow. First was the kitchen, which wasn't dirty, but wasn't as clean as Grillby's shiny kitchen. Then pap's room (they didnt go in of course), then a bathroom. Then Sans' room. Sans opened the door to reveal a cleaner room than Grillby had expected, it had blue walls, a desk, and, a bed of course and sans's armoire and closet. Next was a small attic filled with boxes of their stuff. Grillby noticed a year book on the ground. It was Sans junior year and his senior.  
He pointed it out to sans.

"Oh uh let me put that back!" Sans grabbed it, Grillby smiled at him.

"What are you trying to hide form me sans?" he asked playfully. Sans begrudgingly handed him back the book. First he found sans, he looked more or less the same, so he wasn't hiding that. He then flipped to where he was, Sans covered his face with his hands. On Grillby's picture, there was a big red heart. He flipped through it again and found another picture of himself, another heart. Sans' face was blue, but Grillby's was too. He grabbed sans' wrists away from his face. He hugged him hard, being so much taller than sans made Grillby have to bend to hug him. 

"It's still pretty embarrassing to admit it, but I had the hugest crush on you back in school, you hardly knew who I was but-" 

"I knew who you were everybody did, remember we sat next to each other in French class!" Grillby chuckled , still holding Sans in a hug. Sans loved the warmth of Grillby wrapped around him, he didn't want to stop. Finally, they both let go and went back downstairs. They say down in the main room in front of the TV on a a soft couch. Sans and Grillby sat pretty far apart, but soon Sans got colder and colder, He got up to get a blanket. Grillby stopped him. Embarrassed, Sans Sat back down, leaning on the warm fire elemental. It was so comfy, so warm, He fell asleep, still leaning on Grillby for warmth. Grillby only noticed sans was asleep when he had stopped making bad jokes about the old movie they were watching. Well, Crap.

He didn't want to wake Sans, and he didn't want to leave but he thought it would be weird for him to sleep there, when sans had just learned he liked him. Carefully, he moved sans' arms off of him. He stirred a little, but was still asleep. Now somehow he had to move , with sans head on his shoulder, without waking him. He scooted Sans' head onto a pillow. Victory! He had gotten out from under sans without waking him, but before leaving he had two things he had to do.

 

Sans woke up the next day, alone. had he fallen asleep when Grillby was still there, oh god...  
He touched his cheek, there was another burn mark on it. He smiled at the thought of it. he grabbed his phone off of the coffee table across from him, there was a small piece of paper on it. He read it and held it in is hand.

Sans~  
you fell asleep before I could give you this. I'll be at the bar if you need anything.  
Love, Grillbz

After that was his phone number, Sans put it in his phone. He read the note again he had forgotten that Grillby worked today, he felt bad by making him stay up late. He felt his cheek again, it was still warm, though it had been hours since Grillby had kissed him there, it was still warm, magic, he thought to himself. Sans wanted to go to the bar, but felt nervous, and decided against it. Just then, Papyrus came in through the front door. 

"hey Pap, how'd it go with Metaton?" He called after his younger, but taller brother. Sans saw him blush.  
"G-GOOD, HEH, GREAT..." Sans could tell that something was off with his brother, but just assumed it to be from Mettaton, he was a handful, though he hated him from head to boot, Sans was still happy his brother had found somebody to be with. Sans noticed the time, it was about 10, the bar didnt open til 12 anyways. He wondered whether he should go or not, would it be awkward, that's what he hated the most, the silence between awkward chats, the blushing. He had to admit, going there didn't sound great, but he had to suck it up and be a man, a skeleman.

 

Sans Sat and watched a lame movie with Pap before deciding to go up to Grillby's. Call him a coward, but Sans was pretty scared to see him again, he didn't know why, he was just super anxious. He was silent the whole movie, pending his option, either go and talk to Grillby about this, or hide under a rock and die. Option two sounded promising, but he decided against it and knew he would have to talk about this sooner or later. papyrus noticed his brother not cracking jokes and asked what was up.

"The sky, duh." He laughed at his own joke.

" Does it have to do with Grillby?" Damn, he was good. How did he know it was him. Sans nodded, he sighed and leaned onto the armrest of the couch. 

"Are you scared about seeing him?" Holy Crap, how was his brother this good at guessing? Sans nodded again. His brother smiled,

" He is too, he texted me about it. He really likes you, Sans. Like, a lot. I think you really do need a spark in your life too." Sans laughed hard

"Did you just use a pun?! Oh my god, this is hilarious!" Papyrus nudged him. 

"You should probably go there now, I'll tell him you're coming." pap said getting his phone out.  
"The bar doesn't open til 12, bro not 11." pap smiled at him, " his apartment is right by the bar, go there until it opens." Sans was blushing, he was wrong it wasn't going to be awkward, it was going to be REALLY awkward. Sans grabbed his wallet and a few other things and left for Grillby's house, using a shortcut of course. When he got there, his brother had texted him the apartment number, Sans went up to it and knocked quietly. Grillby opened the door,he was so much taller than sans, Sans had to look up to stared into his eyes. But he wasn't looking at his eyes, no, Grillby had no shirt on. Sans liked Grillb for who he was, not how he looked, but as he gaped at the bartender, Sans realized something. Grillbyy sure was hot, and not just because he was made of fire.

"Oh, sorry sans I, um, thought it would take you longer to get here." he said inviting sans in.

"I know a shortcut. Nice place." Sans said admiring the painting and other things around the small apartment.

"Not really, small, one room, and there a leak in my room, so water drips on me." Grillby said buttoning up his regular white shirt. Sans had a thought.

"W-what does water feel like to you, I know it hurts, but how bad?" Grillby thought.  
" probably about as much as fire hurts you." He smiled and drifted past him, grabbing Sans face as he walked by, his warm hand felt nice against his face. What did that mean, it sounded like a double message kinda thing, but sans just shrugged it off. Grillby went into a room Sans presumed was his room. He came out with his black bow tie and vest. He put the vest on over his head and began to tie the bow. 

Sans looked at him and without thinking spat out "c-can I tie it?" Grillby smiled at him, he sat in front of Sans and let him tie the tie a little sloppily, but not too shabby. 

Sans grinned at him. "Thank you sans" he said sweetly, then he walked back to his room. Whatthefuck. Why Did he do that?! It was sweet and all, but now it was going to be even more embarrassing. Oh my god, I literally hate myself, He thought to himself. He recovered as soon as Grillby reentered the room. Grillby sat down next to sans again, he tried not to be too awkward. 

"Grillbz?" 

"Sans?" 

"Can I ask you something?"  
"Of course, do you really need to ask me to ask something." this made Sans laugh a little. He looked straight at the elemental for being sitting next to him.

"What do you see in me, how do you even, I.." Grillby shushed him quietly.

" Sans, I like every single thing I see in you, well, except maybe laziness. You are kind, smart, and very funny. You are so sweet and kind, your brother tells me that you take care of him. You're a great skeleton, Sans." Sans felt his face turn blue and hot, and no Grillby hadn't kissed him, he was blushing. Grillby had his feet on the coffee table in front of the couch. He was relaxed, Sans noticed. He seemed calm, or he was just really good at hiding his emotions (which would be easy for him, considering he had no mouth). He was chill so Sans decided to be as well.

"Grillbz, how is a guy ad hot as you so chill?" Sans asked the elemental, not realizing that he had called him hot until after it came out of his mouth. He covered his indigo face with his bony hands, it was like he couldn't cease embarrassing himself. Grillby chuckled quietly, he knew Sans was on the brim of dying from embarrassment. He thought it was sweet and a kind gesture that he tied his tie, though he knew Sana was cursing at himself quietly. He leaned closer to the smol skele. Sans felt the warmth of him through his jacket. 

"G-Grillbz, I really like you, a lot. But I don't think that I'm good enough for you. Yu can do much better than a trashy little skeleton like me, you probably deserve much better." Sans said this quickly, staring at the wall in front of him, avoiding Grillby's eyes. Grillby sighed adn out his hot hands on Sans' face and made him look directly at him. He wanted to make dure the skeleton who he had a childish crush on for so long heard him loud and clear.

"Sans, stop saying stuff like that! Okay, I love you, Sans and even if there is somebody better for me, I wouldn't stop loving you. I doubt I deserve better than you, if I even deserve somebody as kind and sweet as you!" They were both glowing blue, still starring into each other's eyes. Grillby wanted to do something drastic, he went in to kiss Sans, on his mouth. Sans pulled back, leaving Grillby even bluer than before.

"I-uh... Bad timing." Grillby said quietly and got up and strutted to his room. Sans starred at his feet. Grillby came back out with those arm strap thingies he wears, he glanced at the clock on the wall.

"HOLY FUCK, SANS WE'RE LATE!" He grabbed the skeleton's arm and began dragging him out the door, barely putting his shoe on. Sans grabbed the white button up and stopped Grillby from freaking out.  
"it's okay, Grillbz, I know a shortcut." He grabbed Grillby's hand and they interlocked fingers. There was a noise and suddenly they were standing outside of the bar, Sans was fine, he had used many shortcuts, but it was Grillby's first time doing anything remotely close to that. He looked nauseous and wouldn't let go of Sans' hand. 

"You okay Grillbz?" Sans asked, leading him to the door. he nodded and proceeded to unlock the door to the bar. They were only about 6 minutes late, thanks to the short cut they had taken. Grillby stood behind the bar, still very dizzy.  
"M-maybe I should go, let you have a little bit of alone time." Sans began walking towards the door, Grillby grabbed his hood. 

"No- I means, uh, I'm still really dizzy, just stay for a few more minutes." How could Sans say no to Grillby, he sat down on his usual bar seat. Grillby nodded a "Thank you" to him silently. He did look like his head was spinning, Sans got up and walked behind the bar, he tried to put his arm around him, but he was far too short. Grillby leaned on the wooden bar.

"I guess I can stay here for a while..." Sans mumbled quietly, he had nothing better to do anyways. Grillby was still leaned over the counter and a few customers came in. Sans looked at Grillby who struggled to get up and take their orders, just a few beers. He started to walk to the booth where they were sitting to give them their drinks, but Sans stopped him.  
"You just... get your head together and i'll take these." He took the beers and walked them over to the customers.  
"Th-Thank you, Sans." Grillby whispered. after about five minutes, he got up and seemed much more together. Sans sat down and griinned at him.

" 's nothing, Grillbz." He shrugged. Grillby ecpected him to get up an leave, but he didn't

"Are you not going?" Grillby asked timidly. Sans shrugged again.

"If you insist..." He started getting up, Grillby grabbed his sleeve.

"If it were up to me, i'd never have you leave." Sans stared at the white glasses in front of Grillby's face. Sans turned a light blue and let out a nervous laugh. grillby smiled at him, a light shade of blue glossed his cheeks as well. He noticed Sans had sparkles in his eyes, he opened his mouth like he was going t say something, but stopped. All Sans could do was say his name quietly.

"Yes Sans?" Grillby asked him, turning around and grabbing a cup to dry off. Sans looked away form him.

"Do you, I dunno, maybe wanna come over again on Friday after work or something..." Grillby turned right around, a wide smile on his face. He was so happy, he thought maybe Sans wouldn't want to talk to him, because it had been so embarrassing. Sans nodded adn smiled back. 

"P-Pap'll be with Mettaton so it'd just be us. No eavesdropping friends this time. You don't have to, I Just thought I's be nice to-" Grillby hugged him suddenly, warmth flooded Sans' whole body.

"L-like a date? Like a real one?" He asked quietly.

"Like a real one." Sans repeated quietly into Grillby's warm embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if anybody was wondering...  
> My tumbler and deviant art are both jello-tiger-cat (too lazy to link it)

Grillby finally released Sans, only because he didn't want to burn him. Sans laughed quietly and said he had to go home with his brother. Grillby didn't try to stop him, he had been there all day, but of course, he wouldn't have minded of he stayed even longer.

Sans left the bar, warmth still shooting through his bones as he took a shortcut home. He walked into the living room and flopped onto the couch. His brother walked in, holding a pot of spaghetti.

"SANS! YOU HAVE RETURNED! HOW WAS IT? HOW IS GRILLBY?" Sans blushed a little at the thought of Grillby, how he had just hugged him like he had hugged no other. How he was in love with the elemental.  
"SANS ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU SEEM... DIFFERENT." Sans was dragged out of his thought about the fire monster by Pap.

"Uh yea, it was good. Also, Pap do you mind going to Mettaton's or maybe Undyne's Friday night? I, um, Grillby is coming over for dinner and-" Papyrus smirked at him.

"OF COURSE! I'LL LET YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIEND HAVE SOME ALONE TIME!" He laughed, Sans turned a darker blue.

" I... He's... Were, he's not my boyfriend Pap." Sans said sighing quietly. They weren't that close, yet.  
Papyrus put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"LET ME CALL UNDYNE, ILL LET YOU AND GRILLBY HANG OUT." And with that, Pap left to his own room. Sans leaned back and put his feet up on the coffee table in front of his couch. He was going on a date with Grillby, technically their first date. Well, it Grillby was just going over to Sans house again, but it still was a date. He fell asleep, still wondering what to do.

He stressed over this date right after he invited Grillby over. What was he going to do? He was going to have to get dinner (the best thing he could make was a glass of water, which he burned half of the time), but what was he going to do after that? A movie, sure, but he had already watched a movie with him, and that just felt so cliche. There was only one thing he could think to do, he slowly picked up his phone.

"Hello Sans, what do you need?" Toriel picked up her phone. Sans felt embarrassed but he knew that she was good at this kinda thing.

"Hey Tori, I need some, uh, ideas for a date." He cringed when she laughed.

"So things are going well with Grillby! I knew it would work, he seemed so sweet!" Sans nodded, but then realized she couldn't hear him nod, so he just said. "Yea".

"So here's what Is do..." She gave a him a plan on what to do to sweep Grillby off his firey feet. By Friday, after work, Sans wass use he was going to pass out from nervousness. He dressed in a white button down and some jeans. He was so nervous that he forgot to order dinner until right before Grillby was supposed to show up. At 8 o'clock sharp, there was a soft knocking on the front door. Papyru had already left so it was the only sound that echoed through the house as Sans sat there. He got up and opened the door.

"Hey Grillby, your looking as hot as ever." He blushed a little and walked inside. He was in a comfy maroon turtle neck And black pants. It was the most casual Sans had ever seen the bartender.

"How have you been? Hows work?" Sans said, fishing for wthing to talk about.

"Fine. It gets exhausting talking to all those people, answering stupid questions." sans laughed, knowing Grillby disliked talking much.

"More drunk girls wanting to dance in your fire?" He asked with a Grin. Grillby made the same face he made to the woman with the purple hair at the bar.

"Sadly, yes. All drunk." he sighed and sans patted the couch, signalling for Grillby to join him. He sat at the far end of the couch.

"Hey! Get over here!" He said laughing and pulling the elemental closer. He could feel his warmth coursing through his cold bones. Grillby smiled at him.

"This is nice." Grillby said quietly, Sans almost made a pun, on instinct, but held it. There was another knock. It was the dinner Sans had ordered, he paid, grillbz helped him carry it to the table. Grillby was set on splitting the bill but Sans wouldn't let him.

"I'll put it on your tab." Sans said with a joking wink. They are, quietly talking about anything and everything. After they cleaned up dinner, Sans scrubbing the dishes while Grillb insisted on helping ("I've got it Grillbz!"), Grillby pulled out a thing of wine and poured it into two glasses for them. They sat back on the couch and sans turned on a newly released rom-com. The movie was funny, but Sans hardly paid attention to it, he watched Grillby most of time. He loved the look on his face when there was a particularly bad joke and Sans burst out laughing while he tried to hide his own laughter. As the time went on and Grillby began looking bored.

"Do you not like this movie?" Sans asked, putting a hand on his knee. Grillby shook his head.

"N-no I I like it." He said quietly with a small smile. Sans stared at his face, then he had another thought 

"Grillbz, what do you look like without your glasses? What do your eyes look like?" he asked with a sly grin. Grillby sighed.

" I have been asked that 23 times today, though, you'll be the first one I actually take them off for." He said quietly, Sans taped at him as he grabbed his glasses and slowly took them off. He had small white eyes, Sans couldn't help but laugh at the bartender. Grillby put his glasses back on, a little frustrated that he was laughed at. 

"That's exactly why I never take them off." He said with a small laugh.

"Grillby! Please let me try them on, PLEASE!" Sans begged him, he grinned and handed them over. He put them on. Neither of them could see a thing.

"Its so blurry! How do I look?" Grillby laughed.

"Sans, your wearing my glasses. I can't see anything."

"Oh, right." 

" But I know you look pretty cool." He blushed a little.

" Right back atcha, Hotshot." He took Grillby's hand and gave him back his glasses. They turned on another movie. By the time it was over, it was already really late. They joked and mmade pins all through the movie. Though the awkwardness stung him like ice to bare skin. Of course, Sans didn't have skin, but he knew it would, in fact, sting. When the movie was over, Grillbz got up to leave. He first looked out a window to make sure it wasn't raining, then he sat back down and began lacing up his shoes. 

He suddenly turned and looked sans deep into his eye (sockets) and took a deep breath.

"Sans, c-can I kiss you?" he said it just above a whisper, but to sans it was a scream. Fucking yes. But he didn't want to sound desperate so he just nodded. Grillby's glam flickered from blue and turned to a pink as his lips got scloser to Sans' mouth. They kisses slowly, but after just a second, Grillby pulled away. Sans wanted it to last, he loved the warmth of the bartender's lips against his own mouth.

"Sorry! I kinda do let myself go there, did I burn you?" Grillby asked with a worried look on his face. Sans grinned.

"No reason to chill-by Grillby, it felt... Nice." He felt his own face feeling hot. Grillby let a small smile slip onto his face. He left soon after, he got into his car and touched his mouth. 

"Oh my god, in can't believe I did that." 

Sans was flustered. He too touched his mouth, it was slightly singed. Holy crap, He just kissed Grillby.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is late for the date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty long! I hope you readers are enjoying this so far!

Grillby got home very late. He didn't mind, his flaming mind was racing as he unlocked his front door and walked inside of his apartment. He flopped onto his bed, still thinking about one thing and one thing only, Sans. He stared at the white ceiling above him and smiled, no the ceiling was not funny, he was smiling because he missed Sans, and Sans liked it. And Sans liked him. He pulled on some PJs and stretched out. He was nowhere near being tired, it was as if it were only 7 pm instead of 2 A.M. He heard a buzzing noise, He got a text, he glanced at his phone, it was from Sans. He grabbed it and looked at it.

Sans: You don't have to ask You know

He texted back.

Grillby: I just wanted to make sure it was okay, you pulled away last time I tried.  
Sans: I was nervous and panicked.  
Sans: next time don't ask it makes it less romantic.

He grinned.

Grillby: So you want it to be romantic between us then?

Good luck coming up with a reply to that one. His phone buzzed again, quicker than he thought it would.

Sans: Maybe I do.

Grillby nearly squealed. So he did, maybe Sans wanted to actually be his…  
Boyfriend, maybe.  
Sans tefree back, breaking fantasies Grillby had in his head.

Sans: Do you want to be?  
Grillby: Sans, I was the one who asked to kiss you  
Sans: oh right, sorry I'm really nervous.  
Grillby: why?  
Sans: To ask if you wanna get coffee or something tomorrow.  
Grillby: that sounds good, do you even like coffee?  
Sans: I can order hot chocolate

Grillby laughed. He loved how adorable this little skeleton was.  
Sans: What time? I have a busy schedule you know!  
Grillby: So sleeping all day is being busy  
Sans: yes, yes it is.  
Grillby: 9? Can you wake up that early.  
Sans: sure, the cafe by your place?  
Grillby: sure  
Sans: okay, I'm tired c u l8r  
Grillby: goodnight Sans

Another date! Grillby could hardly wait. He glanced at his alarm, it was late and he was going to have to wake up around 8, so no matter how awake he was, he needed to get to sleep. After awhile he slowly drifted to sleep, having sweet dreams of him and a certain small skeleton.

A certain small skeleton laid awake in his bed. Already other date, two dates in a row. He felt so lame, but now him and Grillby were less awkward. Maybe if he used more puns the tension would lower, just maybe.

 

Sans woke up from his brother yelling upstairs that he was home. Oh crap, he had forgotten to set an alarm for 8. He quickly grabbed his phone in a panic, checking the time quickly. Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no. It was 9:26, 26 minutes past when he was supposed to meet Grillby at the cafe for coffee and hot chocolate. Oh no no no no no, he shot up and grabbed his regular Jacket and shorts and changed as fast as he could. Papyrus was waiting downstairs for him with a bowl of spaghetti, he offered it to his brother as he rushed by, grabbing some old blue sneakers and rushing towards the door.

“S-sorry Pap! Can’t, late for a date!” His bro looked slightly offended as he ran out the door, but then realised what his brother had said and a wide smile crossed his face.

Crap, he hoped Grillby would still be there and not be mad at him, please please please. He took a shortcut and ended up right down the street from the cafe. Please, please, please let him still be there, Sans thought as he sprinted to the cafe. Please. His prayers were answered, Grillby was sitting at a table by a window, a book in his flaming hands, others stared at him, wondering how the book hadn't shot up in flames. 

“G-Grillbz, i’m so sorry! I f-forgot to set my alarm.” Sans said, touching the elemental’s shoulder. He felt the flame jump as a cold bony hand touched him. He nodded as Sans sat down.

“I knew you couldn’t wake up this early."He let out a small laugh that he had been trying to suppress. He put his hand on Sans' and smiled at him. Sans grinned shyly, but did not dare move his hand. They gazed into each other's eyes, Sans sitting up because he was so short. 

“You’re the cutest skeleton I know.” Grillby said, keeping the  
Gaze tight. Sans laughed.

“ the only other skeleton you know is Pap! and I hope you wouldn't think he’s cuter than me!” Sans said, somehow still maintaining the eye contact. Grillby laughed.

“Well I mean he is pretty tall-”

“Hey!”

“I'm just kidding, you know you're the only one I like.”

“Just like?”

“Okay, love.”

“That’s better. And I hope you know you're the only one I love.”  
Grillby blushed a little and nodded. He slowly leaned in towards sans, Sans had to almost stand on his chair to do the same. They kisses again. Sans closed his eyes and took it all in, every sweet second of it. It was warm, a nice kind of warm. It ended nicely this time, both of them separated slowly instead of one pulling away.

“Wow”

“Yeah, wow.” Sans tugged on the collar of his shirt.

“Hot in here or is it just you?” Grillby scoffed at his pun. 

“Keep making puns like that and I'll break up with you. Right after we started dating.”

“Okay, okay sorry. I didn't know you were so hot headed.” Sans couldn't help himself, it was in his blood (if he had any) to make puns.

“Okay, we're done.” Grillby said getting up. Sans pulled him back down.

“You know you love it, hot shot.” he added with a grin. Grillby shook his head.

“Nope, if you think that, you're a bonehead.” he said, fiddling with the black tie that laid against his white shirt, Sans snorted.

“Technically, I am.” he tapped his skull and smiled. Grillby stuck out his magma like tongue.

“Holy crap! You have a tongue!” Sans exclaimed, others around him looked at them. Grillby nodded.

“Did you not think I had one?”

“Grillbz, I didn't know you had a mouth ‘til a week ago!”

“How do you think I talk?” 

“I have no idea…” sans was lost in his imagination. Images of grillby’s tongue caressing his ribs sparked into his mind. He could hear himself moaning and feel the warm sensation flow down his body. Grillby had no shirt on, his warmth touch Sans all over.

“Sans? You okay?” He snapped back into reality from Grillby touching his hand. His face felt hot, he put his hand over it.

“Y-yeah sorry Grillbz, just lost in my own head.”

“Is that why you're blushing?” he asked with a sly smile. Sans’ face turned even more blue. 

“I,uh…” Grillby stopped him. 

“Don't worry , I know you were intertwined in your sick fantasies.” he said with a laugh.

“I was not!” Sans sputtered out, Grillby just laughed more. Had he really just imagined Grillbz and him…..  
He needed a drink. He ordered a hot chocolate, and wished he had something alcoholic instead, but the chocolaty drink would have to do for now.

“Sans, are you feeling alright? You seem quiet, too quiet.”

“I'm fine Grillbz, just thinking.”

“About what?”

“I… I don't even know” sans said leaning on his arm, he got out his phone and looked at the time, he had been there for over an hour.

“Do you maybe wanna cut this date short? Head to my place or something?” Grillby asked, his cheeks fluttered with blue sparks of flame. 

“y-yeah sure” Sans said, before emptying his cup of hot chocolate. He still couldn't get it out of his head, why had he imagine that? Did he want to… his mind told him yes, he didn't want it to be true, but it was.

“C’mon, we can walk, I don't live far from here.” Grillby said, grabbing his book in one hand and sans’ hand in the other. They interlocked fingers and he looked up at the elemental who's hand it belonged to. They walked out of the shop into the bright daylight. There were many people around them, they stared as they walked by, it made sans blush, but Grillby paid no attention. 

“That was fun.”

“Yeah”

They walked awkwardly down the street, Sans didn't want to let Grillby’s hand go, but wondered if he should. Was Grillbz wondering the same thing? Ugh, the awkwardness was killing him.

“So, uh, here we are. I guess.” Grillby said as they reached his small apartment. He let sans in first, ten walked in behind him. Sans just stood there. Grillby motioned for him to come into the living room with him. He followed and sat onto the couch. 

“What now? Movie?” Grillby asked sans, taking off his jacket.

“Sure, whatcha’ got?” sans said while eyeing the bartend e that sat beside him.

“Hmm I'm thinking horror, how about…” he got into the cabinet under his tv. “ Insidious 3?” Sans shrugged and Grillby put it into his DVD player. He closed the curtain, making it look as though it was nighttime. He sat on the couch and snuggled near Sans. Sans felt weird now, all because Grillby had stuck his tongue out earlier, all because he wanted his sick fantasies to become…  
Realities.

“Sans are you sure you're feeling well? Do you need something? You havnt made a single bad joke about this movie yet!” sans felt Grillby's arms around him as they laid out on the couch. 

“Nah, I'm alright.”

“Let me guess, thinking?”

“guessed it.”

“ if you need anything, I'm right here, talk to me. I am, officially, your boyfriend.” Sans looked up and him and smiled, Grillby smiled too, sans love the way his face looked when he was happy.

“I love you Grillbz” Sans said without even thinking. He blushed and Grillby looked down at him with a small look of shock on his face. 

“ I uh, I mean-”

“I love you too, Sans.” Grillby cuddled his face into sans shoulder, Sans relinquished every bit of it. Right then a person on the tv screamed, Sans and Grillby both nearly jumps off the couch. They laughed, acknowledging that they we're both just freaked out by a tv. They readjusted, now just sitting side-by-side, leaning on one other. Sans started making bad jokes (“I. wish I would've kept my mouth shut.” Grillby said, trying to hide a chuckle). They watched the jump-scare packed movie until it was over.

“That was so fake!” sans said as the credits began rolling. 

“It was pretty scary”

“What! I've seen scarier things in my little pony before!” Grillby rolled his eyes at him. 

“What now? another movie?” Sans was still leaning on his shoulder, so when he got up he fell all the way onto the couch.

“ I dunno, do you have sharknado? I heard that's pretty humerus.” he said with a laugh. Grillby was looking through cabinet.

“Sorry, no movies on anything that lives in water. Ah! How about we watch Forrest Gump! It's a classic.” Grillby said pulling the movie out.

“Nooooooooooooooooo, something new-ish” sans said, still laying on his back on the sofa.

“So no then on Titanic? Okay, how about pitch perfect? Just kidding, not really. How about… ” he trailed off, still sorting through the plethora of movies he owned.

“OOOH! How about we watch Jurassic World!” Sans suggested.

“Sure, that sounds good, I haven't seen it yet so…” Grillby said fumbling the movie out of it’s case. He put it in and forced Sans to sit up and sat down on the couch by him again, they cuddled together once more. Sans groaned as Grillby told he they would have to watch the ads that came before the movie.

“You’re fine, maybe we’ll see a movie on here and we can go see it at the theatres.” Sans nodded as the previews began to play on screen. 

“This is fun, I should come over more often.” Sans said quietly, Grillby blushed and nodded. 

They watched the movie, Sans loved it, Grillby said it was too unrealistic for him, but loved it all the same. It was getting later, Sans heard his own Stomach growl, Grillby heard it too.

“Want me to make some lunch? I could make us something.” Grillby said with a sly smile, he had been hungry himself, Sans nodded and they both headed into the kitchen. 

“You okay with having burgers? They’re really all that I have all of the ingredients for.” He said, looking into his icy refrigerator. Sans grinned,

“Grillbz, I’m always happy to eat your burgers.” He said nonchalantly. Grillby got out the ingredients while sans whistled a tune he loved but had forgotten the title of. Grillby loves the tune too, he hummed along quietly. They began to sing quietly, Grillby still preparing the food. Sans loved the way the bartender sounded, his singing voice was warm and airy, it reminded him of fire cracking (which technically it was). 

Sans sang, just to keep Grillby singing, Grillby did the same, he loved the way sans sounded, soft but strong. Kind of like how Sans really was as a person.

“You sound really… Good. when you sing, I like it.” sans said after the song was over. Grillby, who was cutting a tomato, blushed.

“You sound good too. You should sing instead of telling bad jokes all the time.” He joked, Sans snickered quietly.

“Hey! My food jokes aren't bad, sometimes they're a little half baked, but normally they're pearfect normally.” he said eyeing the price of fruit in the fruit basket on the kitchen counter. Grillby sighed.

“Why am I dating you again?” He said flipping a burger.

“You know you love me, hotty.” Sans said leaning on the counter.

“Sadly, it's true.” He said with a grin.

“You are so hot when you smile.” sans said dreamily, it was one of those say before you think moments. He covered his mouth and they both blushed heavily.

“Th-thanks.” Grillby said, putting the meat patties onto the buns. Sans laughed nervously, Grillby brought the plates to the table. Sans had the slightest wish that Grillby would push him onto the table and mutter something along the lines of “dinner is served”, but pushed it out of his mind. Before He sat down, Sans rushed to Grillby's chair and pulled it out for him. 

“Thanks, such a gentleman.” Grillby said quietly with a small smile. He sat down across from him, they ate quietly at first, then, Sans started up a conversation. They talked about Grillby’s fate to work as a bartender and Sans’ fate to be lazy. 

“I mean who even asks a question like that!?” Grillby vented to the skeleton who enjoyed listening to the elemental’s words. He nodded, who would ask a fire monster if he ate pinecones “Some people asked the strangest questions, I guess.” he said, finishing his burger. 

“Do you though? Like do you ever eat wood? I know you like to drink kerosene sometimes.” Grillbz chuckled to himself.

“Sans I eat the same thing you do, plus the occasional raw cinnamon stick. Kerosene just really adds a spark to my life.” He added with other smile. Sans laughed at the pun, maybe Grillby was perfect for him after all. He got up and carried the dishes to the sink, after minutes of insisting, Sans finally convinced Grillby to let him do the dishes.

“Sans, really I can do them. You're my guest-”

“Grillbz, you made lunch, just let me do them!”

After lunch was over Sans felt he had been there for a long time. He also hadn't talked to Papyrus besides telling him that he was late for his date. He put on his sneakers, Grillby watching him slip them on without even untying the already tied laces. They walked to the door together, he held it open for Sans. They stepped onto the porch, Grillby grabbing the small skeleton’s boney hands on his own.  
“uh, see you around” Sans said, staring at their shoes. Grillby just looked down at him before saying one more thing quietly.

“another kiss for the road?” He asked, and without an answer he bent down, grabbed Sans face and gave him a long kiss. They were both blue from embarrassment, but neither cared. Nothing mattered right now besides this kiss. Grillby stepped away, his flame a light pink.

“ Grillby, I, you’re pink!” sans said looking him up and down. The elemental covered his face with both hands.

“Yeah… in can see that, it happens sometimes. Well, uh, bye. Tell papyrus I said hello.” and with that he was back inside, leaving Sans on the porch in front of his apartment. Their third kiss, and they're best. Sans pondered it in his head. He walked down the street and took a shortcut home. He couldn't wait for another kiss from his hot boyfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby far as that he may no longer share romantical contact with Sans in fear of hurting the skeleton.
> 
> Sans gets sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing anymore XD
> 
> I hope you Sansby people are loving this trash

Grillby shut the door with a quiet click. He crouched on the floor in front of it. How could he let this happen. He had nearly lost control of his flames. He couldn't keep doing this, risking burning Sans for a simple kiss just wouldn't do. He loved Sans, but he didn't want to hurt the poor skeleton. When he turned pink, it meant he was slowly letting his flames go. It happened when he was flustered or in love, but this was the first time it had ever happened to him. He knew it what it meant though, and he disliked the thought of it. Grillby got up and tried to calm himself down. Slowly pacing around his living room, all he could think about was Sans. Sans, the skeleton whom he had had a crush on for so long. The one person in the world who he loved more than anybody. And he feared he would not be able to make any kind of romantic contact with him. What would happen if he ever tried to do more than kiss him? What would happen if they tried to have… He pushed the thought out of his head. He turned his tv on and laid down on his couch. His phone buzzed, he had received a text from Sans.

Sans: I had a really good time.

He did too and he hoped he would be able to keep having good times with him.

Grillby: Me too, but we have one problem.  
Sans: and what is that?  
Grillby: when I kissed you, I started to lose control  
Sans: okay what does that mean for us?  
Grillby: we may no longer be able to have romantic contact aanymore  
Sans: like no more kisses?  
Grillby: I don't know

The thought threatened to break his heart, what if he would no longer to be able to kiss sans, or even just cuddle with him? He knew he need to control himself, he would just have to try harder.

Sans: well I can't have that! I love your kisses!  
Grillbz: and I love yours, I'll just have to try and keep myself more content.  
Sans: okay, just try that next time, so I can still kiss your fiery lips  
Grillbz: Okay sans. 

 

Sans stared at his phone screen. No, he couldn't not kiss Grillby, he was staring to think he actually needed the kisses, now that they were threatening to disappear. He had just talk to Papyrus about his date and how great it was, but 10 minutes ago seemed 10 years ago instead. All he could think about was that kiss. It was very warm, but it didn't burn, it was a pleasant warm. Grillby's lips brushed his mouth, Sans shivered, realizing that he was still sitting in his room rather than back at Grillby’s with their lips locked. He sighed and fell onto his bed, not knowing what to do next. Somehow, though his mind was racing, he fell asleep. 

An hour later, he was awoken from his brother offering him spaghetti, he wasn't hungry, but he needed to spend some time with his bro.

“SO, HOW WAS YOUR DATE?” He asked, putting a plate of the pasta in front of Sans.

“It was good, a little awkward at first, but it was good.” he said, picking at his food. Papyrus noticed this.

“SANS, WHATS THE MATTER?” Sans just shrugged. Papyrus knew something was the matter, by now her be making puns about the food in front of him. Sans sighed and told him about Grillby and his losing control problem.

“BROTHER, YOU DO NOT LOVE GRILLBY JUST FOR HIS KISSES. YOU LOVE HIM FOR WHO HE IS. SO STOP WORRYING ABOUT NOT GETTING TO KISS HIM!” Sans shrugged again.

“You've never been kisses by him before, you don't know what it feels like.” 

“THAT IS TRUE, BUT YOU KNOW YOU CAN MAKE IT WITHOUT THEM. GRILLBYS LOVE IS ENOUGH, AND I KNOW YOU KNOW THAT.” Papyrus finished, Sans knew it was true and he was being greedy. He did love Grillby, and not just for the warm kisses, for him. Sans realized his brother was right, he knew him and Grillby would work out, even in the absence of kissing.

 

It was monday morning. Grillby got up to open the bar, he wondered why. Nobody ever came in until around four, and it was only eight. The bar beer really was busy on week days until later at night. It was strange. The bar used to always be busy, now it was only busy at certain times. He shrugged it off and got ready to open up. It was his cruel fate to work as a bartender, he had been doing it for a long time and he knew it would stay that way for a long time. He unlocked the front door of the bar and stumbled inside to his permanent spot behind the bar. He started to wip down the counter, after all He really had nothing better to do. His phone buzzed. It was from Sans, when did he go to work? 

Sans: hey  
Grillby: aren't you supposed to be at work?  
Sans: can't, Pap won't let me  
Grillby: why not?  
Sans: I'm sick. I think you gave me a fever.  
Grillby: are you okay? Do you need anything?  
Sans: I'm fine, just bored and wanted somebody to talk to.  
Grillby: the bar is completely empty, I have a couple minutes to spare.

They texted back and forth for a while. Sans normally cracking jokes (“at least he's okay enough to make bad jokes.” Grillby mumbled under his breath) and Grillby just talking about anything that struck his mind.

Sans: I think Pap is back to check on me I don't want him to catch me up or he'll take my phone. Says I need rest.  
Grillby: okay. Bye

He put his phone in the white apron that was around his hips. He stood quietly, shining cups and wiping down tables. He thought about all of the times Sans and him and spent around here, just as friends. He remembered for a long time when Sans would cry quietly, something about the whole world resetting. He remembered a time Sans didn't, he remembered once when Sans got drunk, Grillby was trying to calm him down, rubbing circles into his back. Sans gripped him into a tight hug, sobbing into his shirt. The tears didn't bother Grillby, though they stung, he knew Sans was in a much worse place. Sans kissed him, right there. Back when they were just friends, Sans was drunk, and Grillby knew it was because of all of the alcohol. Or was it? Did Sans really like him back then? He was brought back into reality from the bell on the door rigging. An unfamiliar human walked in and sat down, he looked sad. Like he really needed a round. Grillby politely asked what he would like, a beer. He got it for him and asked what was wrong. The man was reluctant to tell Grillby, but after a beer He just let it go. Crying because his wife and kids left him. Grillby did what bartenders do and let the man talk about it. It was painful to listen to, the man had loved the women and she just left. Soon he just started slurring, Grillby figured he had had enough to drink. The man, after calming down some, called a friend who could take him home. Grillby and a horrible thought. What if that happened to me? He didn't like the thought, he cleared it from his mind. Sans would never do that to him. His phone buzzed, it startled him. He got it out and read the message, it wasn't from Sans, it was from his brother. Who always insisted in tested in all capital letters.

Papyrus: MY BROTHER IS SICK BUT HE WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF YOU COULD COME OVER AFTER WORK AND SEE HIM.

He thought about it for a second, he could get sick, but he could not catch a sickness from other's and it was very rare for him to get sick.

Grillby: sure, I'll come over right after eight, how is he doing?  
Papyrus: OKAY, HE IS NOT FEELING HIS BEST BUT HE'LL BE FINE. HE SAID TO TELL YOU HE LOVES YOU!  
Grillby: That's good, tell him I love him too.

He smiled and put his phone away. He hadn't seen Sans since their last date which was only on Saturday, but it sounded nice to see him again. Even if he was sick.

The rest of the day was slow for Grillby, maybe one or two customers before he closed up. He locked the bar doors and went home, to change into something more casual. He texted Sans a simple “on my way” and got into his car. He drove there, just wondering how a skeleton, whom didn't have any thing but bones, could get sick. And how does a monster made completely of fire not light everything on fire? Grillby thought about it. Strange world, he concluded, pulling in front of the skelebro’s house. He knocked on the door, he had brought a small flower for Sans and had it in his hand. Papyrus opened the door.

“GRILLBY! HELLO, COME IN!” The skeleton greeted him cheerfully and let him inside. Grillby thanked him quietly.

“ How is Sans? Can I see him?” Grillby asked with a little blush appearing on his cheeks. Papyrus nodded and lead him to Sans room, He knocked and Sans told him to come in. He was sitting up in his bed. He had no shirt on from what Grillby could see. When Sans saw it was Grillby and not Papyrus, his face turned indigo. He pulled his blanket up and covered his bare ribs.

“Heh, sorry I didn't think you were here yet.” he was obviously uncomfortable, Grillby walked off and sat down at the end of his bed. 

“It's okay, how are you holding up?” He asked quietly. Sans shrugged.

“Okay, I guess. I haven't been sick in a long time.” Grillby gave him the flower, he smelled it and put it on his bedside table. 

“Good, I just wanted to make sure you're doing okay.” he said, averting his eyes from Sans’ naked bones. 

“Do you think you could hand me my shirt?” Sans asked with a small smile. Grillby nodded and handed his the shirt from the floor. Sans slipped it over his skull. 

“Thanks.” Grillby felt really awkward, just sitting there, quietly with Sans.

“So, um. About not being able to kiss anymore…” sans said awkwardly. Grillby touched his hand. 

“Let's try just one more time,” He said barely above a whisper. Sans’ fingers curled around his own. He nodded and they both leaned towards one another. They kisses slowly, Grillby keeping himself together but still focusing on the sweet kiss. Papyrus walked into the room. 

“GRILLBY! YOU COULD GET SICK!” They both looked at each other and smiled.

“I don't get sick.” he said, even though he did, he couldn't contract anything from the skeleton. Papyrus barely believed it and brought Sans a bowl of soup and left.

“So does this mean we can… Kiss?” Sans asked hopefully. Grillby nodded. But he knew they probably could do nothing more than that. Sans began to talk just about anything, and Grillby listened, happy to hear Sans in such a good mood even though He was sick. After a while, He got tired,Sans began to doze off. Grillby got up from the bed, kissed sans on the top of his skull and began to leave the house. Papyrus was on the couch, drinking something Grillby presumed was hot cocoa.

“He’s lucky to have you as a brother, Papyrus.” Grillby said he was leaving. Papyrus grinned and waved goodbye.


	7. You and Muffet did what?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date at muffets bakery should be nice, but how does Sans feel when he hears Grillby and Muffet have a past together? 
> 
> (I'm really bad at writing summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 356854173891021 years, I have finally updated this fic! Yes, yes thank you very much.

Sans woke up early the next morning. At least this time he hadn't overslept, but he wished He could go back to sleep and sleep later than 7. He got up and stretched. His date wasn't for a while, so why get out of his pajamas now? The skeleton stumbled downstairs, gripping the railing for balance, he wasn't the best at walking right after he had gotten up. Ugh, waking up early during the weekend was the worst, Sans knew this for a fact. The tv was awful early on the weekend, nobody else was up for him to crack jokes to, He felt lonely. Maybe his boyfriend was up. Might as well try and text him.

Sans: hey Grillby, you up yet?

No reply, just as he thought. He shrugged, guess he would just have to deal with ungodly weekend tv for now. He clicked on the tv and waited. After a cartoon about the slowest gopher alive, his brother got up.

“SANS? WHY ARE YOU UP SO EARLY? ANOTHER DATE WITH GRILLBY?” Papyrus asked, Sans shrugged 

“Just couldn't sleep, and yes, but not ‘til one.” he said, leaning on his elbows. Papyrus dropped onto the couch next to him.

“You okay bro? How are things with Metaton?” Sans asked, wondering why his always cheerful bro was ploughed on the couch nexypt to him. He hated Metaton already, but if he hurt his brother, Sans didn't know if he couldn't stop himself from hurting him. 

“EVERYTHING'S GREAT, HE LOVES ME… A LOT. AND I LOVE HIM.” Sans noticed his brother was blushing and staring at nothing, he knew Metaton and he knew what he was probably doing with his brother. Sans cursed quietly. 

“That's good.” He said, begrudgingly biting his tongue. Papyrus got up to make breakfast, spaghetti of course, while Sans lazily watched the terrible television. He started to doze off, but Papyrus woke him by pushing a plate of pasta on the table in front of him. They talked, well mostly Sans talked and cracked jokes, they talked about work and about their partners.

“I THINK GRILLBY IS REALLY GOOD FOR YOU! HE IS NICE AND SEEMS CLASSY, THOUGH I DO NOT LIKE THE FOOD HE SERVES YOU, HE IS STILL VERY HEALTHY FOR YOU!” Papyrus said, before swallowing a forkful of the pasta. Sans smiled and tried his best to think of a pun.

“What can I say, without him, I'd be bonely and neither of us want that. He's really hot too, you forgot that.” He added with a smirk. His brother frowned.

“WHEN WILL YOU EVER LEARN THAT NOBODY FINDS PUNS ATTRACTIVE BUT YOU?” Sans laughed and finished up his pasta while Papyrus began to talk about his life away from the house. Sans enjoyed hearing it, he hadn't gotten to sit and chat with his bro for a long time, it was nice. He glanced at the clock on the wall, it was 10:08, still a long ways from his date. He helped clean up the breakfast (“WOW, GRILLBY MUST'VE REALLY RUBBED OFF ON YOU!” Papyrus proclaimed as Sans scrubbed the dishes), and walked up stairs to get dressed. He checked his phone as he walked up the stairs, Grillby had texted him back over an hour ago, oops, he had forgotten to check it. 

Grillby: sorry, I just woke up. How are you?

Sans texted back a simple good, how are you? And continued up to his messy room. It was cleaner than it had been before, but it was still messy. He found something better than a t-shirt and basketball shorts, a blue button down and some black pants would work. He threw them on, before completing the outfit with a black tie, perfect. He spent the rest of the time before his date with his brother, talking and joking like old times. At 12:45 Sans lazily got up, grabbed his wallet and started to walk outside, he took a shortcut to Muffet’s Bakery and Cafe. 

Grillby knew Sans despised Muffet and only invited him on a date there because it was an ideal spot for one. He buttoned up his black shirt and grabbed his wallet and keys, he couldn't wait to see Sans again for other date. As he got into his car, he wondered how he had fallen in love with this small skeleton who loved to tell horrible jokes and making others laugh. As he drove to the bakery, he thought back to when Sans had no idea that he loved him, it was after all hard got tell how Grillby was feeling without him showing his mouth or him talking which he didn't do that often back then. As he pulled into the parking lot of Muffet’s, he wondered why he loved Sans. Because he’s sweet and makes you laugh, his inner voice told him.

Sans sat at one of the pastel colored tables, he watched as Grillby's maroon car pulled into the lot and parked. He drummed his fingers on the table, looking around at all of the colors that danced around inside of the bakery, Muffet sure did have a strange decorating sense. He smiled widely as he watched his boyfriend walk in and look for him,their eyes met and he casually walked up and sat down across from Sans.

“hey, how are you?” Sans asked As the elemental sat down, he shrugged.

“It's going to rain.” he said quietly and he showed sans the umbrella he had at his feet. Sans frowned,

“Good thing you drove. I have to walk home in it!” Grillby nodded. 

“I could drive you home, I don't mind.” He said, picking up the menu laying on the table. They decided to order coffee and a cupcake each. Then, exactly what Sans had been dreading happened. Muffet walked up to their table.

“Hello dearies, Sansy and Grillbles, how are you?” She asked in her high voice that made Sans cringe more than the nick name she gave him had. 

“Fine, how are you?” Grillby asked politely before Sans could comment about the names. 

“Wonderful! Oh how is your relationship working out? Obviously better than ours-” She started to say, Grillby gave her a look, telling her to stop talking. Sans had heard enough, 

“Wait, you two dated?” He asked quietly, Grillby sighed

“It was a long time ago Sans, obviously nothing worked out.” He said, putting his hand on Sans’. Another reason for me to hate her, Sans thought to himself.

“I am very sorry, dear, for making it so awkward. How has it been though? you two seem very nice for each other.”Sans stayed quiet, he let Grillby answer.

“It has been very nice, we love each Other very much.” He said, starring at Sans, while the skeleton stared at the floor. Meffet could tell she had made things very awkward for the pair.

“Alright dearies, I'll have your food out in a minute, I hope you two enjoy it!” she said before skipping away. Sans leaned on his elbow.

“How could you date her?” he asked him with a frown, Grillby took off his glasses to look sans directly in the eyes.

“As I said, it was a long time ago, I was young and stupid, you know how I was when I was younger. It didn't hold up very well, As you can tell.” Sans thought about the Grillby he sat next to in French class, the guy who always smoked and wore shades. He was that kind of guy in high school. Sans didn't know what happened, but he started working as a bartender and got his act together. 

“Yeah, we all did stupid things when we were young.” Sans said with a small laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

“You could say that again, I remember some of the crazy things I did back then. Drinking, smoking, I wasn't a very well behaved kid.” He said, reminiscing in the past. Sans laughed, thinking about his boyfriend in a leather jacket and some cool sunglasses. 

“So, how's work been, being asked if you eat wood and all those things?” Sans asked, fishing for something to talk about. Grillby sighed,

“It's been… work, yeah it gets pretty annoying having people ask if I eat wood or drink got sauce, of all things. I miss it when it was just the regular bunch, bunny, all of the dogs,you.” He said, thinking back to the past in Snowdin. Sans shrugged.

“Living up here has been nice though, how does it feel to walk to work without being caught in the snow?”

“I don't walk, I drive.”

“Well ere’sthere's Another perk, you have a car and can drive!” Grillby nodded and Muffet reappeared, carrying two plates with a cupcake on each and a cup of coffee in four of her six arms. 

“I hope you enjoy, dearies.” she said putting a plate in front of both of them, followed by their cupcake and cup of coffee. Grillby thanked her, Sans begrudgingly muttered a “thanks” as well. They talked and giggled to each another, sipping this coffees and nibbling their cupcakes.

“You know, I've always really kinda liked you,” Sans admitted, leaning on his elbows, starring up at his boyfriend. Grillby laughed quietly.

“Yeah?” he asked with a smile. Sans blushed and slightly wished he had said nothing. 

“Yeah, but you we're always so cool, always had chicks hanging around you, and I was just a nobody.” Sans added with a chuckle. Grillby took a long sip from his coffee.

“ Oh really, you always had people around you too, even the most popular person in school, Mettaton. I really didn't think a fire elemental could be cool either.” Sans scoffed.

“I would have much rather been the most uncool kid in school then had to have hung out with Mettaton, I only did because my bro had a crush on him.” Sans smiled as Grillby cooed about how good of an older brother he was.

“That's so sweet! Dealing with the person you hate because your brother loves them, I never thought you could be any more adorable!” Grillby said, pressing his hands on his cheeks. Sans laughed.

“As I've said before, I am not adorable! I just wanted my bro to be happy-”

“Which makes you adorable, might I add.” Grillby added with a tiny smile. Sans realized there was no way he was going to win this one.

“Okay, fine I'm cute, Whatever. You win hot stuff.” He said, his grin widening. Grillby shrugged.

“I can't argue with that, I am pretty hot, after all.” He finished with a smile, Sans loved the way his flame danced and his face glowed when he was happy. 

“So, how exactly did you become a bartender, and why?” Sans asked, changing the subject nonchalantly. 

“It's a boring story, really. I used to go to a bar all the time, it was small but I liked drinking there with my friends. One day I applied for the job of a bartender, then I became manager and then the owner retired and simply gave me the bar. And so I named it ‘Grillby's’ after yours truly and here I am now.” He told the story quietly, thinking back to the past and the early days of the bar, he took other swig from his cup of coffee. Sans laughed.

“More than anything I've ever accomplished in my life.” He said with a sigh.

“That may be true, but you have done some great things, so don't act like you haven't.” Grillby said, crossing his arms. 

“Oh yeah, like what, Hotshot?”

“A, you practically raised your brother, B, you got a successful job, and C, you stole my heart, just to name a few.” He said with a smile. Sans gazed at Grillby, wondering how he had managed to steal the bartender's heart. He never thought be was much, in fact he really always thought himself out to be a nobody. Grillby thought he was somebody though, he thought he was a good person. 

“Wanna get this to go and head to my place. Oh my god that sounded so wrong, I mean do you want to come chill with me at my place?” Sans asked the elemetal, laughing. Grillby smiled at him.

“Sure, just let me go pay-”

“Nope! I asked you out here, I'm paying!”

“Sans, I can't let you do that, you bought dinner on our first date, so I'll buy this.” Grillby put hius hands on his hips and would not take no for an answer.

“Fine, but I'll pay next time we go out!” He called as Grillby went up to pay, he waved his hand at him.

As soon as he walked back to him, Sans grabbed his arm and laced it around his own. They walked to the door, it was raining lightly outside. Grillby grabbed his umbrella and Sans offered him his jacket.

“It would be a little short, but it will still cover your arms and neck!” Sans said after Grillby denied the blue hoodie. He finally (after sans reasoned with him for about five minutes) put on the hoodie, and walked outside to open his umbrella. Sans doidnt mind getting wet, but he knew it hurt Grillby, he would have offered him every piece of clothing on his body to keep him from being hurt. They ran to Grillby’s car with their arms still intertwined and got in quickly.

“You okay, did you get water on you?” Sans asked his boyfriend kindly.

“Nope, I'm fine. Thanks to your jacket, I'm completely dry. Thanks for letting me wear it.” Grillby said, starting to take it off. 

“Keep it on, it's fine. It doesn't look like the rain will be slowing anytime soon.” Sans said, pulling the jacket up on Grillby's shoulder. 

“Thank you, that rain probably would have hurt, a lot.” He said, starting his car. Sans just shrugged.

“I just didn't want you to get hurt, I love you.” He said with a blush. Grillby smirked at him.

“I love you too.” Sans loved to look out the window whenever he was in a car, it was nice. Grillby noticed and secretly thought it was adorable how much Sans loved the little things.

“yeah, I definitely don't think the rain will be slowing anytime soon,” sans said as he watched the rain gradually grow worse and worse as they got closer to his house. As they pulled into the driveway, Sans started to worry that his jacket might not be enough to keep Grillby dry.

“Sans, a little bit of water doesn't hurt me too bad, it'll be okay, don't worry.” Grillby said as they parked the car.

“Okay, I'm just making sure.” Sans said, unconvinced. They got out of the car quickly, Grillby pulling out the umbrella as soon as he stepped into the rain. They ran to the front door, Sans struggling to unlock it quickly. He pulled it open and Grillby closed his umbrella and walked in, followed by Sans. Papyrus was on the couch, with what Sans presumed was a bowl of spaghetti.

“HELLO SANS, HELLO GRILLBY! I NOTICED IT WAS RAINING PRETTY HARD OUTSIDE, ARE YOU OKAY?” Papyrus asked Grillby, he nodded and took off his soaked shoes and the jacket. Sans tried to take it, but Grillby held it tightly, Sans realized he was trying to dry it off, like he had dried Sans off that one day at the bar.

“Here, I couldn't completely dry it, Im not quite hot enough right now to do that. I can try and dry you off, though.” Grillby said, grabbing his hands. Instead of just holding his hands like he had the first time, Grillby kissed Sans. Sans was not expecting a kiss so suddenly, but he did not pull away, he kissed back. They parted after they both realized they were dry and Papyrus was trying not to laugh at them. Sans blushed blue again and felt his T-shirt, it was completely dry. 

“Uh, do you wanna head up to my room? I have a TV in there we could watch.” Sans asked timidly, it was sounding like he was implying something that he wasn't meaning to. Grillby nodded and followed Sans up the stairs to his bedroom. They heard Papyrus snicker to himself downstairs as they went up the stairs case. 

“So, this is my room, as you saw when I was sick.” Sans said, opening the door. The room was much cleaner than it had been when Sans was sick, Grillby was surprised, it was almost as clean as his tidy room. They say down on the floor in front of the bed and Sans clicked on a movie, it was one they had both seen before, a rom-com, Sans loved the comedy parts and Grillby loved the romance. As the movie played, Sans leaned on Grillby, and whispered to him quietly.

“You don't even know how much I love you, Grillbz.” he said, his head resting on Grillby's forearm. Grillby leaned over and kissed him on top of his skull.

“Nor do you, Sans.” He whispered back, Sans smiled and closed his eyes. Grillby put his arm around the skeleton, it was warm and comfy. The rain was growing louder and louder. Sans got up and looked out into the dark sky.

“I don't think you'll be able to get home in that. Do you wanna stay here tonight or some thing?” Sana asked, sitting down next to his boyfriend again. Grillby shrugged.

“It was bound to happen at some point anyways, what do you want to do now?” Grillby asked, sitting up. Sans shrugged.

“Wait! I've got it! Let's play truth or dare, man! I haven't played that for a long time, it'll be fun!” Sans suggested giddily, Grillby laughed at how excited he was

“Why not?” Sans laughed and sat across from him, his hands in his lap and a gleam in his eyes.

“Okay, okay. Truth or dare?” he asked with a grin.

“Truth,” Grillby said back. 

“Ah, lame! Okay, so I should probably know this, but how old are you?” Sans asked, Grillby laughed.

“sans, we were in highschool together, I'm 29, just like you are,” he said laughing. Sans felt stupid.

“Duh, I should have known that,”

“Okay, Sans, truth or dare?” He asked quietly. Sans laughed.

“Do you have to ask? Dare!” Sans said with a smirk. Grillby thought for a moment.

“I dare you to… hmm. I'm bad at coming up with dares.” Hebsaid after a minute of thinking.

“You could dare me to kiss you,” Sans suggested with a sly smile. Grillby laughed.

“Okay, I dare you to kiss me.” Grillby said quietly, Sans grabbed his shirt and brought him closer to his own face. He placed his hands of the sides of his flaming head and kissed him. When they parted, Sans giggled a little, a stream of smoke came from in-between his teeth. Grillby laughed again, his flame was pink around the edges. He touched it.

“It's okay,” he reassured the skeleton with a smile. They were both laying on the carpeted floor, Sans had his arms behind his head and his eyes closed.

“Okay, truth or dare?” Sans asked again.

“I'm feeling risky, how about a dare?” Grillby asked, leaning on his elbow, looking at the relaxed Sans.

“I dare you to tell me your greatest secret.” Sans said, thinking back to the truth or dare questions he used to ask when he played it back in school.

“I don't have any secrets, I'm boring.” Grillby said, laying next to him. 

“You haver to have some sort of secret!” Sans declared. Grillby just shook his head.They laid there quietly for a second, staring at the ceiling and listening to the rain.

“Truth or dare?” Grillby asked, breaking the silence.

“Guess I'll do truth,” Sans said quietly.

“Okay, how does fire feel to you? I know a lame question, I'm curious. “ Grillby said, still staring at the boring ceiling.

“I mean, it's warm and I like it. But it hurts, I mean I'm sure if you touched me it would feel different, but it burns.” Sans turned towards Grillby, he had a straight face.

“Truth or dare?” Sans asked again. Grillby turned towards him.

“Truth, I don't really like dares.” He said with a sigh. Sans thought for a second.

“Okay, do you love anybody else besides me?” Sans asked with a laugh, Grillby giggled himself.

”yes I have many skeletons in my closet.” He said with a grin. Sans laughed again.

“Okay this is getting boring, wanna do something else? Another movie? Board game?” He asked, Grillby shrugged. “Wanna just lay here and talk?” Sans asked quietly, Grillby nodded. Sans grabbed the blanket from his bed and laid it out onto the ground for them to lay on. He threw his pillow at Grillby, meaning to hit the floor. Grillby threw it back,which started an all-out pillow war with the two pillows Sans had laying on his bed. They laughed and fell onto the ground.

“So, what do you want to talk about? Life?” Grillby asked, taking Sans’ hand in his own. He nodded.

“D-do you remember the night I got really drunk?” Sans asked, barely above a whisper.

“Sans, you used to get really drunk every night,” Grillby reminded him.

,”yeah, sorry about that. I mean the night I got really drunk and um…”

“Are you talking about the night you kissed me?” Grillby asked quietly.

“You remember that?”

“How could I forget,”

“Yeah, well if that didn't give you a hint that I liked you, I don't know what would,” Sans said with a smirk.

“I just thought it was because you were drunk, a lot of people do things they don't mean when they're drunk,” he said, squeezing Sans’ hand a little.

“I was just wondering, how Long ago did you start liking me?”

“As soon as you started coming into the bar, I guess,”

“Even though I got drunk a bunch of times?” 

“Yes, I wouldn't be your boyfriend now if I didn't,” Sans shrugged

“Yeah, sorry again that I got drunk so much, I thought alcohol could wash everything away back then," he said quietly, Grillby leaned over and kisses his cheek gently.

"That was then, now is now," he whispered to him, Sans nodded and smiled over at him.

"So, changing the topic to sleep, how are we sleeping tonight?" Sans asked with a blush, the question had been on his mind ever since Grillby got there.

"Um, I don't know," Grillby said, sitting up and rubbing the bad of his flaming head.

"Do you, um, maybe wanna sleep... With me?" Sans asked, looking everywhere but at Grillby, he could see sparks of blue going through elemental's flame. 

"I... Sure, I mean, if you want to," Grillby said, equally embarrassed. Sans nodded.

"Lemme guess, you don't have any spare clothes?" Grillby shook his head, "you can borrow some of my PJs, they'll probably be short on you, but I'm sure it'll be fine," he said, rummiging through his dresser to find some PJs for himself and Grillby. He settled on a navy blue pair for him and some pink heart patterned pants with a shirt with a big heart on the chest. He handed them to Grillby who looked at them and shook with head with a quiet chuckle. He walked to bathroom to change into the gushy PJs while Sans changed into the Navy ones. He snickered quietly, Imagining how hot Grillby would be in them, literally. H pulled on the shirt just as Grillby walked back into the room, his face covered in blue fire. The shirt was way over his belly button, looking like a pink, red and white croc top. The pants weren't tight, but they stopped barely below his knees.

"Are you sure you don't have any other I could wear?" He asked, touhpching his stomach lightly. Sans grinned, of course he did but he wasn't going to tell Grillby that.

"Nope, sorry. You look so hot right now, why would i want you to change?" Sans said grinning and laid down on his bed. Grillby sighed and sat on the bed next to him.

"C'mon, I know you're tired,"he said patting the bed.

" are you sure I shouldn't sleep on the couch or-" Sans grabbed his arm and tugged him down next to him.

"You know, we have to sleep in the same bed at some point," Sans said before yawning, Grillby giggled quietly.

"Guess that's true," he said, pulling some of the blanket over himself. Sans put his arm around his chest.

"Love you,'

" love you too, Sans. Good night,"

"Night," and with that, they both wrapped their arms around each other loosely, and fell asleep before either of them could even realize how much the other really loved them.


	8. Just Like They Used To.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus attempts to make spaghetti without starting a fire, but things don't go too well....
> 
> Sans comes to Grillby's like he used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG!
> 
> I couldn't think of what to write about, but I figured things out and here this is!

Grillby opened his eyes slowly, forgetting for a moment where he was. Then, he realized he was laying in Sans's bed, the skeleton curled up in his arms. He nuzzled his face into the skeleton's shoulder gently, Sans smiled over at him.

 

“Wondered when you would wake up,” he whispered. Grillby picked up his glasses so he could actually see him. 

 

“How'd you sleep, sleeping beauty?” Sans asked him, sitting up and popping his joints. Grillby shrugged.

 

“Fine, how about you?” he asked, looking down at his stomach, uncovered because of the short shirt Sans had given him. Sans noticed him looking at the outfit and giggled.

 

“You look hot in that Grillbz, don't worry about it,” he said standing up, “let's go downstairs, Pap probably made spaghetti for breakfast or something,”

 

“I am changing before your brother sees me like this,” Grillby chuckled and picked up the slacks and turtleneck he wore yesterday. Sans grabbed his arm,

 

“Nope, sorry,” and teleported them both downstairs, directly in front of Papyrus who was sitting on the couch, a puzzle book in hand.

 

“UH, HELLO SANS, HELLO GRILLBY, INTERESTING TASTE IN PAJAMAS,” he said with and awkward smile. Grillby blushed profusely and pushed his falling glasses back onto his face, Sans grinned at him.

 

“Okay, okay, you can go change, I was just playing around,” the small skeleton watched as his boyfriend snatched up his clothes again and walked back upstairs to change.

 

“YOU ARE HORRIBLE AT BEING A BOYFRIEND.” Papyrus said matter of factly, Sans nudged his younger brother with his elbow.

 

“Nah, he likes my jokes and stuff, he just tries to hide it,” he sat down on a kitchen chair and listened quietly while his brother made some spaghetti for them. Grillby walked back down the stairs in the maroon turtleneck and black pants again, Sans sighed as he sat down. Grillby gave him a questioning look.

 

“It's just...you look so hot in that outfit, it must  _ attire _ you out,” Grillby smiled at him with his eyes and sat down next to him. 

 

“In the sense of being hot, I can't hold a candle to you, Grillbles,” he said with a certain gleam in his eyes. Of course Grillby had heard them all before, except the Nickname. Sans leaned back in the woods chair, it leaning on only two legs.

 

“Grillbles?” He said laughing, Sans grinned.

 

“It sounded better in my head,” he said laughing quietly.

 

“Hmmm, what's a nickname I could have to you, the backbone to my life,” Grillby said, trying to imagine a fitting nickname for his boyfriend, Sans laughed at the pun, but forgot he was balancing on only two legs of his chair an fell out of it with a small yell. Grillby got up to help him.

 

“Hmm, clumsy bones today, aren't we?” Grillby said, lifting him up off the ground.

 

“Wow Grillby, you're on fire today,” Sans snorted with laughter. Grillby shot him another bright smile.

 

“GRILLBY! DO NOT ENCOURAGE HIM!” Papyrus shouted from the kitchen, causing them both to break down into fits of childish giggles. 

 

“Okay, okay. A neutron walks into a bar and asks, ‘How much for a drink?’ The bartender replies with, ‘For you, no charge.’” Sans loved science jokes the most, him being and astronomer himself, and he was sure Grillby loved bar jokes, so everybody was happy… Except Papyrus.

 

“SAAAANS! I AM JUST TRYING TO MAKE EVERYBODY SOME SPAGHETTI AND YOU ARE MAKING IT VERY DIFFICULT WITH YOUR HORRIBLE JOKES!!!” Papyrus yelled from the kitchen, a light scent of smoke filled the room.

 

“You okay in there Pap? I was just  _ ribbing _ you,” Sans said in response. Grillby covered his smile with his hand. Incomprehensive yells erupted from the kitchen, Papyrus surely did not like his jokes. Sans got up to see if his bro was okay, leaving Grillby on the couch as the smell of smoke grew stronger. Sans walked out from the kitchen and nonchalantly to a closet door, grabbed a fire extinguisher, which made Grillby shift in his seat a little, and went back into the kitchen an came out a minute later.

 

“Lemme order pizza,” Sans said taking out his phone as he sat down next to Grillby. 

 

“What happened in there? Is Papyrus okay?” Grillby asked a little worried, he did not like how Papyrus insulted his cooking quite often, but he still liked him as a friend.

 

“Oh yeah, this happens much more often than you'd think it would,” Sans said he typed the order online. Grillby couldn't see how the kitchen catching on fire happened all the time, but, what ever. Papyrus emerged from the kitchen with a sheepish smile.

 

“SORRY ABOUT THAT, GRILLBY. I ASSURE YOU THAT I WILL MAKE YOU AND SANS DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI AT SOME POINT!” He put his hand in the air and promised before falling onto the chair next to the couch. Grillby smiled and nodded.

 

“Thank you, Papyrus, that is very kind. I'm sure you are an excellent chief,” Grillby honestly  _ didn't  _ think that, but nobody knew any better. Sans looked over at him, his grin widened slightly. He put his phone away and clicked on the TV, he turned it to a random action movie that they both had seen a dozen times while they waited for the pizza to arrive. Grillby was a little confused, it was only 9 o'clock, shouldn't they be having eggs and bacon instead of pizza? Well, at least it would beat Papyrus’s burned spaghetti… 

 

They all sat and watched the movie, accompanied by Sans’s horrible puns, Papyrus’s angry shouts of “SANS!” following each one, while Grillby sat quietly and listened. Soon enough, there was a rhythmic knock on the front door, signalling the pizza guy was here. Sans grabbed his wallet and walked casually to the door, making handguns at Grillby before opening it. He gave the guy behind the door some money and took the box of pizza before shutting the door with a quiet  _ click _ . He took the pizza to the kitchen and sat it on the table, grabbing three plates to eat it off of. Sans juggled three plates of the plain pepperoni pizza to Papyrus and Grillby. 

 

“Thank you, Sans,”

 

“THANK YOU, BROTHER!” 

 

“S’no problem,” Sans replied, sitting down next to his boyfriend once more. He took a bite of his pizza, it tasted like cardboard with greasy cheese plastered on top. He watched as Grillby took a small bite, a look of disgust covering his face as he begrudgingly swallowed the  nibble of pizza. 

 

“Tastes like cardboard huh?” Sans offered him his mug which said _world's second most coolest brother_ in blue letters, pap being the first of course.

 

“I think cardboard tastes much better than this,” Grillby took a swig of the coffee.  They all finished their pieces, each drinking much coffee to wash down the horrible aftertaste that flooded their mouths. 

 

“Next time, I'll have  _ you _ make us breakfast,” Sans said, finishing the mug of coffee. Grillby smiled at the idea and nodded. 

 

“I will have to leave soon,” he said quietly.

 

“Why? Can't stand to be around me that long?” Sans asked as Grillby stood up.

 

“I have to work at the bar today, you're more than welcome to come and visit me there,” Grillby offered with a gentle smile.

 

Soon, Grillby pulled on his shoes, and fetched his umbrella, as he sat tying his shoes next to sans. the skeleton reached over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, well, more of a bonk on the cheek, but it was the thought counted. Grillby said one last goodbye to Papyrus, then left to go and open the restaurant. 

 

When Grillby first opened his bar, back in snowdin, he never thought it would be a smooth road ahead, just a pleasant eatery and bar where people could go if they needed a drink or just wanted a bite to eat, which it was, but all of the work that went along with it was maddening. 12:00pm-12:00am was a rather long time to work, but Grillby managed doing it Monday-Thursday, Fridays and Saturdays were the busiest in which he worked 1:00pm-2:00am, thirteen straight hours of making food and delivering it to people, that was his fate. Things used to be much easier with Sans around the bar all the time, but he also worked at a lab dealing with astronomy, and Grillby felt like they never got any time together anymore. Well, of course they did, but not like they used to, he missed hearing Sans tell bad jokes and staying past closing just to talk to him about his problems. But it was like a whole new world, now that they were on the surface, all Grillby got a day was a few ‘hi’s and a couple ‘I love you's and he felt like he was growing farther from the skeleton, something he thought would never happen now that they were dating.

 

All of this flooded Grillby’s fiery mind as he readjusted his slick black vest while standing behind the bar a week later, like he had for so long already, just a flame with a burning passion to cook and make other's happy. Grillby heard the bell and immediately looked up, not really sure why he was expecting somebody other than a random human stranger. The guy sat at the bar an summer his fingers on it, eyeing Grillby with a sly smile.

 

“Hello, what would you like?” Grillby asked quietly, the guy just ordered a soda and sipped it, staring off into space. He got out his phone an began typing on it spastically.

 

“Is there something wrong?” He asked him, which was met with a quick shake of the head.  _ I own a bar, not a circus _ , Grillby thought to himself, knowing that the guy probably just came to check out the “cool fire guy who works at that one bar,”. He was sure his conclusion was correct when they guy left minutes later, Grillby sighed and put the cup in the sink. This was his fate, he sadly reminded himself. Then the door bell signaled somebody else coming in, Grillby didn't even look up from the glass he was washing. Whoever it was sat down across from him, he neglected to look up.

 

“For being so hot, you sure seem like you're giving me the cold shoulder,” Sans said, leaning on the bar with both of his elbows. Grillby's eyes darted up at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice, Sans was grinning at him, sitting in the same spot he used to. 

 

“Oh...sorry Sans, I didn't see it was you, what can I get you?” Grillby asked, smiling warmly.

 

“Hmm, feels like it's been forever since I've been here, the usual, if you still remember what that is,” Sans asked, tapping his finger on the bar. Grillby nodded, of course he remembered, it was nothing more than a full bottle of ketchup and some fries, an easy order that Sans had gotten since he started going to Grillby's. As he went back into the kitchen to make the fries, Grillby remembered when he had started talking to sans. He was young, probably just old enough to be allowed in a bar, he had just renamed the place after himself and was having a good start to his very own bar, when one day, a Skeleton wandered in. He ordered just some fries an poured nearly a whole bottle of ketchup on them, as Grillby stared at the food he would called wasted, the skeleton didn't seem to mind at all and continued eating the fried potatoes. 

 

The skeleton introduced himself,

“i'm Sans, imma guess you're Grillby?” He said, leaning on the bar just as he was now. Grillby nodded, soon the skeleton began talking to Grillby like he was a good friend, making jokes and puns and  even calling Grillby hot, adding a “no homeo, bromeo,” at the end with a grin. Grillby snapped out of his memories from the fries being done, he poured them into a basket and brought them out to sans with a smile.

 

“So, what work are you avoiding and why?” Grillby asked, crossing his arms and smiling at him again.

 

“I got the day off, I worked and extra day last week so I got this one off,” Sans explained before taking a swig of the  ketchup bottle. Grillby raised a fiery eyebrow(?) at him, leaning on the counter and toking sans’ cheekbone.

 

Soon, the pair was back into their old ways, talking and laughing while Grillby wiped down the bar or cleaned a glass.

Just like they used to.


	9. Sans is a surprisingly good chef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans stays at Grillby's warm house for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How much would you guys hate me if I eventually decided to add smut? A lot? I don't know if I will, but I'm thinking about it. Also, I REALLY need ideas/suggestions to write about, anything you have, share it with me! Thanks for reading and enjoy this fluff only chapter!

“Hey Sans?” Grillby said, gently tapping Sans on the shoulder, setting the glass he had been drying off down. 

 

“yeah, g?” Sans asked groggily, rubbing at his eye socket. It was Friday night, ten minutes after closing. Grillby was used to staying up this late, but Sans obviously was not. 

 

“Would you like to stay with me tonight? You seem pretty tired,” Grillby asked gently, patting his hands on his apron lightly. Sans looked up at him, a tired smile crawling on his face. They'd been dating for over two months, and Sans had still not stayed at Grillby's place.

 

“ sure, um, if you don't mind, i mean,” he said, sitting up straighter than before. Grillby nodded and walked around the counter to the front door, locking it with a sharp  _ click _ . Sans hoped off the stool he had more or less claimed as his own many years ago, he felt so tired and felt slightly bad that Grillby had to worry about him. He was his boyfriend, but still he felt bad, Grillby had himself to worry about, he didn't need a Skeleton on his mind, atleast Sans thought that. They walked up the stairs to Grillby's tiny apartment, Sans had not been inside of it for quite some time. Grillby took off this vest and folded it, leaving it on the table next to the couch. Sans sat on the couch, trying his hardest to not fall asleep there.

 

“You can sleep on the couch, if you would like, but I'm sure my bed's much comfy,” Grillby said quietly from behind the couch as he undid his tie. Sans nodded, and got up, taking off his jacket and putting it on the back of the couch quickly.

 

“I'd offer to give you some of my PJs to wear, but I'm sure they're all too big for you,” Grillby explained as he walked into his room with Sans close behind him, he flicked on the dim bedroom light and left the door open just a crack. Sans nodded, he figured he would just sleep in his gym shorts and white T-shirt anyways. He sat down on the rather comfortable bed, it dipping a little with his weight. Grillby opened his dresser and pulled out some black PJ pants, blushing slightly blue.

 

“Do you mind if I… um, change in here?” Grillby asked, clutching the pants. Sans smiled at him fondly.

 

“mind? i think I'd mind if you  _ didn't, _ ” he said, almost laughing. Grillby nodded and began unbuttoning his white button down that Sans was sure he had two hundred other copies of. He tried hard not to stare as Grillby pulled off the shirt, this would not be the first time he had seen Grillby shirtless, he had seen him shirtless last time he was there, in fact, but now they were closer than before, and this felt like a first.

 

“...Like what you see?” Grillby asked with a slight chuckle, noticing Sans’ eyes glued to his bare chest. Sans noticed too and looked away.

 

“you know it, hot stuff,” Sans said, not knowing what else to say. Grillby changed his pants rather quickly,slipping into the black pants that sort of clashed with his… whole body. But, neither of them cared, they were alone, where nobody could see them, and neither really minded clashing PJs right now, Sans had a hard enough time trying not to think about how nice Grillby looked without his shirt on. Grillby got into bed, Sans getting in next to him, he was pretty sure with Grillby next to him, he didn't need any blankets.

 

“Sorry my bed's so small, when I got it, I figured only I would be sleeping in it,” Grillby explained, taking his glasses off and setting them on the bedside table. Sans snuggled up to him.

 

“that's fine, three months ago I really didn't think I'd ever be with as hot of a guy as you either,” He said, barely above a whisper. 

 

“Yeah, I'm sorry that things were so awkward back then, I don't mean to be,” he explains quietly, Sans couldn't help but yawn, with Grillby's warm arm draped around his shoulder and it being almost three AM, Sans felt as if he could fall asleep as soon as he would close his eyes. He forced them open.

 

“'s not your fault, g,  _ tibia _ honest, i'm not the best at this romance stuff, considering I technically don't have a heart,” he said, leaning into Grillby's warm flames. The elemental put his arm around Sans gently, his warm flames licking Sans’ bones.

 

“...I love you, Sans,”

 

“ i love you too, grillbz,” and with that, Sans was asleep. 

 

Grillby laid in bed, staring at the ceiling blindly without his glasses on, just thinking things over. As sans snored quietly next to him, which was strange considering that being a Skeleton and all, he's didn't actually need to breath, Grillby thought back to when they were still in snowdin, when the elemental had a childish crush on the skeleton who came to his bar every day to drink ketchup, fall asleep, and/or get completely wasted. But now they had been dating for a little over two months, and he could set why he had obtained such a crush. Sans was funny, sweet, and even though he's didn't strike most as the type, was very smart. He's had been coming to the bar more often, both of their schedules were tricky, but Sans managed to find time for his hot boyfriend somehow. Grillby loved the skeleton who laid beside him in bed, and nothing would ever change that.

  
  
  


The next morning, Grillby woke up from his alarm being, telling him if was time to get up and  get ready for work. With a groan, he shut there alarm clock off and sat up, surprised not to see Sans in the bed beside him.  _ Maybe he's in the bathroom _ , his brain supplied… wait, did Sans even used these bathroom? He was a Skeleton, therefore he's had no… he's pushed  _ that _ thought from his head and got up, putting his glasses on as he grabbed a clean white shirt and pulled it over his shoulders, buttoning it as he walked out of his bedroom gingerly. As he's walked into his kitchen, he smelled something funny, then looked over at the table an a stack of still-warm waffles sat along with a note.

 

_ had to head to the lab early today, i googled how to make waffles, hope these taste okay to you. you always cook for me, i decided to cook for you instead. Hope you don't mind that i used your kitchen. love you, _

_ -sans _

 

Grillby smiled fondly as he sat the note back on the table. Oh how he loved Sans too.

 

He picked up the fork on the table next to the plate and cut off a small square of a waffle, putting it in his mouth, wondering how great of a chef Sans would make out to be. 

 

Apparently a good one, the waffles tasted surprisingly good. Grillby guessed he would just have to do something special for  his little skeleton boyfriend as he sat and began finishing the delicious waffles.


	10. Hot Bone-ing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Grillby go out to dinner and decide to head back to Grillby's place afterwards... You can guess the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for the sin, my dudes
> 
> First off, I'm really sorry I'm so bad at writing smut, I'm not exactly the vest at writing normal things, and when you try to write fire and bones fucking, it gets difficult.
> 
> Second of all, thank you for reading! If you have any suggestions, please give them to me, I am in desperate need of such things!
> 
> And lastly, enjoy this, if you do not like smut, I highly suggest you do not read this next chapter, though it starts off nice, it gets ... Well, hot.

Sans had invited Grillby out for another date on Friday night. Grillby had another employee at his bar that he had hired, so they could cover his shift, he wasn't going to miss a date with his boyfriend, when it felt like they hadn't had one in forever. It was at a restaurant Grillby had heard of, nothing too fancy, but not like fast food or anything, it seemed rather nice when Grillby looked it up. So, on Friday, after working until five, he went upstairs to his small apartment, put on a pretty nice looking suit, grabbed his wallet and keys, and drove to Sans’ house. When he got there, just as he expected, Sans wasn't ready yet.

“I AM SO SORRY MY BROTHER IS STILL GETTING READY UPSTAIRS,” Papyrus apologized, letting Grillby inside. Grillby shrugged, he hadn't expected Sans to be ready, he probably fell asleep or something. He crossed his legs and waited, Papyrus sitting not too far away from him. Sans stumbled down the stairs, Grillby's small eyes went rather wide. The small skeleton was wearing a white button down with the bow tie he had worn on their first “date”. He looked handsome, to Grillby, that was.

“hey grillbz, lookin’ hot,” Sans said, the certain gleam in his eyes that he got whenever he made a bad pun. Grillby rolled his eyes but took sans’ hand in his own. They both wished Papyrus goodbye and climbed onto Grillby’s slick, black car. The drive to the restaurant was not a long one, ten minutes at the most, they both talked happily about life, work and anything that came to mind. It was nice, both of them alone, the quiet radio playing in the background as they talked. Grillby slightly missed the days when Sans would stay with him hours after closing, just the two of them, talking just as they were now. But now they were on the surface, and both of their lives were so much better, Grillby smiled at the skeleton in which he found oh so cute as they pulled into a parking space.

Sans reached for his door, but Grillby told him to stop, he jumped out of his own seat and raced to Sans door, opening it for him like the gentleman he was. He took Sans’ hand in his own, walking to the entrance of the restaurant together. This time , sans held the door open for Grillby, which got him a small smile. They were seated at a table by a window, the lights from around them reflecting on the glass. They both ordered their meals and continued their conversations from the car ride there, it was nice to hear Grillby express himself, instead of being his usual quiet self, Sans liked his voice that was soft, yet strong.

“How is your job going?” Grillby asked,scooting the cup of water that the waiter had given him away from him. Sans shrugged.

“‘s going pretty good, it's nice to look at the stars and stuff, but it's still a little exhausting,” He said, drumming his phalanges on the table rhythmically. Grillby nodded, knowing far too much about exhausting work. They joyfully chatted and ate their meals, happy to be in the other’s company. For a while, they joked about how awkward was when they first started dating,which was surprisingly fun.

“i never knew you had the  _ hots _ for me until you told me, I can't hold a  _ candle _ to you for that. guess i'm just a moth attracted to the  _ flame _ ,” Sans supplied, causing to Grillby to face palm at the god awful puns that he had heard a million and one times.

“Ha ha, very  _ humerus,”  _ Grillby mumbled, taking his face from his hands, a small smile growing on it. Sans’ eyes lit up,he grinned, of course he had made this pun many,  _ many _ times, but something about hearing Grillby say it made him burst out in hysterical laughter. Grillby felt pleased to see him laugh at the terrible pun, and giggled quietly along with him. After paying for the meal, leaving a generous tip to the waiter, Grillby stood up and helped Sans out of his seat.

“such a gentleman, trying to fan the  _ flames _ of romance tonight, g?” Sans asked, taking his hand as they walked back to his car. Grillby just shrugged, it was always difficult for Sans to read him sometimes.

“would you maybe like to come back to my place for the night? It  _ is  _ rather late,” Grillby asked as he buckled his seatbelt and started the car. Sans nodded, ever since the last time he had slept at Grillby’s, he wanted to stay there again, wanted to curl up with his nightlight of a boyfriend and forget anything bad that had ever happened to him. The drive back was quite, Sans was steadily growing tired, he glanced up at Grillby occasionally, but he was a careful driver and hardly took his eyes off of the road ahead of them.

“do you ever miss when we were still in snowdin?” Sans asked quietly, staring out the window, “not the snow, or the cold, just the times you had there,”

Grillby looked over at him, he looked lost in thought.

“I miss the coziness, all the dogs, you coming in everyday,” Grillby listed, Sans smiled.

“yeah, i miss that too,” he said just as they pulled into the empty space in the parking lot of the bar/Grillby’s tiny apartment. Again he took sans’ cold hand in his own, it had always intrigued him how cold his boyfriend always seemed to be.

“You're always so cold,” Grillby stated as he unlocked the door to his apartment.

“then why don't you warm me up, hot stuff?” Sans said with a wink. Grillby tilted his head at him, but walked into his bedroom anyways, sans closed behind. Sans flopped onto the soft bed while Grillby took off his suit jacket and began undoing his tie. Sans grinned over at him.

“so you've already given me dinner, and now a show too? you're too good to me, grillbz,” Sans said, his speech muffled by the sheets he laid his face in.

Grillby planted a warm kiss on Sans’ temple, but that's not exactly what the skeleton was wanting. So, he grabbed the elemental's black tie and pulled him into another kiss. Grillby was a little surprised, but didn't pull away, they had, after all, kissed before, so this wasn't really different besides that they were sitting on Grillby's bed. But Sans wasn't just looking for a kiss, he had shared many of  _ those _ with his boyfriend, they'd been dating for over three months, now he craved more. He used his magic to summon a tongue for himself, letting it glide along Grillby's bottom lip, which was incredibly hot. To his dismay, the elemental pulled away.

“Do you, um, want to…” Grillby couldn't find the right words, thankfully sans knew exactly what he was referring to.

“You don't have to ask,” Sans said, grinning like usual before Grillby nodded and pulled him into another sloppy kiss full of tongue and fiery lips.

Things were getting hot.

Grillby's hands rested on Sans' upper hip bone, Sans letting his own wander under Grillby's button down shirt, their messy kiss never splitting as he did so. Their tongues curled together sloppily, Sans closed his eyes, trying to take it all in, every wonderful second of this. Then he decided, the shirt had to go, so he began (ungracefully) unbuttoning Grillby’s white shirt, feeling the elemental shiver under his cold touch. Soon Grillby’s shirt was off and thrown somewhere on his bedroom door, next was sans’.

Grillby pulled off the skeleton’s shirt quickly, letting his own fiery hands glide along sans’ cold ribs. Sans couldn't help but let out  a gentle moan, oh god did that feel good. Grillby heard it, and continued, letting his fingers lace around the ribs,stroking them, the moans from Sans were like music to his ears, if he had any. He pulled off sans’ pants too, smiling slightly at him as he did so. So, he continued, inching farther down his blushing boyfriend, his long fingers soon reaching sans’ cold, white pelvis. There was a split second where they both looked each other in the eyes, Grillby had long since taken his glasses off, sharing the same thought. Grillby bent his head down, letting his hot breath tease sans for a second before opening his mouth and letting his magma tongue curl around the bone.

If sans wasn't a moaning wreck already, now he definitely was. His spine arched upwards as Grillby teased his pelvis with his tongue, his hands clutched the blankets as if he was holding onto them for dear life. Loud moans and cries of his boyfriend’s name escaped his mouth as Grillby added his hands to the mix, stroking  _ and  _ licking, Sans felt like he was going to explode from the pleasure, he wasn't going to last much longer. After a bit of the pleasure inducing warm touch of Grillby, sans couldn't take anymore, he cried out and fell back onto the bed. Grillby soon sat back up, sans wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or if he wanted more, he sat panting a little before directing his attention back to the hot guy sitting on the bed crossed from him. For a skeleton who was usually always tired, even after all that, he felt wide awake.

And so, as it continued, sans undid Grillby’s slacks, realizing as he did so, that he wasn't even sure if Grillby had a cock until he pulled off his maroon boxers. He opened his mouth, which still contained the glowing tongue, be let the blue appendage slip out of his mouth and nearly curl itself around the flaming cock before him. Grillby let out a surprised gasp as the magic tongue glided around the tip of his cock, it was surprisingly cold for being made of magic, which only added to the aching pleasure of this all.

For a monster who didn't speak too much to anyone (besides his boyfriend), Grillby was becoming very vocal, and sans enjoyed it too. He wanted the neediest, the lust filled moans from Grillby’s mouth. They were both blushing blue heavily, but sans wasn't going to let that stop him from anything, be bobbed his head around Grillby’s cock, drawing louder moans from the elemental who was by now arching his own back and clutching the sheets on the bed just as Sans had been.

He even went as far to try a few new things, gliding his teeth gently on the flaming cock, causing an even louder moan to escape his boyfriend. The sight of Grillby above him made made him blush even harder, he left a kiss on the top of his cock, which actually made him cum.

They both sat panting for a minute, before Grillby fell back on the bed. Sans fell back next to him, thinking over what just happened, what he had been wanting to happen for oh so long.

“I must say, you're pretty good at  _ bone-ing,”  _ Grillby said quietly, pulling the blanket of the bed over both of their baked bodies.

“yeah, you're pretty  _ hot  _ at it too,” Sans tried to think of a better pun, but was far too tired. They were both asleep within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord, forgive me for my sins. Hope you liked that god awful attempt at sin, I'm not very good at writing it but, I did anyways.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry not sorry.


	11. So you took him to the bonezone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short wrap-up of the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blech, I have realized I do not know how to write worth crap, but whatever. Hope you enjoy this... I don't even know what to call this.

Sans woke up with Grillby’s searing arms wrapped around him, his warm face nuzzled into his spine. Sans groaned internally, that had gone way too fast, way too fast for him. Yes, they had been dating a few months, but all of that when all they had shared before were gentle kisses, that just seemed almost to an extreme. He enjoyed it,  _ god yes  _ he enjoyed it, but still.

 

“Good morning, Sans,” Grillby mumbled into Sans’ collarbone.

 

“morning, grillbz,” Sans said, letting out an almost silent sigh.

 

“Are you alright?” Grillby asked, sitting upwards in the bed, stretching his arms above his head. Sans had almost forgotten they were both laying naked in his boyfriend’s bed.

 

“y-yeah, ‘m good, how’d you sleep?” 

 

“Pretty good, thank you for asking. How about you?” Sans shrugged.

 

“good,” he said simply. Grillby raised a fiery eyebrow at him, was it just him or was Sans acting… off.

 

“Hey, are you upset about last night? I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-” Grillby began before Sans cut him off.

 

“no, things are just going little fast, ya’ know? it wasn’t your fault, if anything it was mine,Grillby gave him an apologetic look, but got out of bed.

 

“...I have to go into work today,” He said, letting a breath of steam out of his mouth. 

 

“oh, sorry, i didn't know, i'll head home, I'm sure pap’s wondering where i am anyways,” Sans said, rolling out of the bed himself. Grillby nodded and pulled on some black slacks. Sans pulled on his pants from yesterday and the same white shirt. Right before he took a shortcut back home, Grillby stopped him.

 

“Wait, sans, let's not let this get between us or anything. I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable, I probably should've asked if you were ready for something like that,” Grillby said, resting his hand on Sans’ arm.

 

“n-no, it's okay grillbz, i won't let it. plus, I wanted that just as much as you did, let's just take it a little slower next time,” Grillby cocked his head to the side.

 

“Next...time?” Sans nodded and stood on his tip toes so he could plant a tooth-kiss on Grillby’s cheek.

 

“love you!” Sans said before shortcutting home. Papyrus was sitting on the couch,presumably waiting for him.

 

“hey bro, what's up?”

 

“NOTHING, HOW WAS YOUR NIGHT WITH GRILLBY?”

 

“good,” sans said, not wanting to go into detail about it  _ at all _ . 

 

“DID YOU GUYS… YOU KNOW…”

 

“wha- pap, what makes you think that?” Sans’ face turned the light blue color.

 

“YOU ARE COVERED IN BURN MARKS,” Sans winced and walked to the bathroom without even taking his shoes off. He looked in the mirror, he had several burn marks around his mouth and one on his exposed spine. He pulled his shirt up to hide it.

 

“I'll be in the shower,” Sans called to his brother, who shouted an “OKAY,” back to him. He stripped down again, realizing he had only been in them for a little bit, but shrugged it off. He stepped into the shower and turned the shower on, immediately being blasted with ice cold water. He was a skeleton and the temperature didn't affect him very much, but ice cold water did not feel  _ too _ pleasant on his bare bones. He quickly turned the knob and water became warm, it felt nice. 

 

He picked up a washcloth and scrubbed off the burns, happy to see it was mostly soot so it came off easily. He had marks where Grillby’s younger had trailed his bones too, those were much harder to get off. He mainly focused on the visible parts, thanking the gods above him that it came off rather easily, he really didn't want to explain how he got those. _ Oh yeah, I just fucked the fire, no big deal, _ he thought to himself with a smile. 

 

He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a tool around his hip bones, looking over himself in the mirror. He looked tired, but didn't he always? The burns were mostly gone, besides the faint lines that he decided would take a little longer to go away.

 

Sans pulled the shorts he had brought with him to the shower on and then a white t-shirt, then his blue hoodie, of course.

 

“SANS? ARE YOU STILL IN THERE? UNDYNE AND ALPHYS ARE COMING OVER AND WILL BE HERE SOON, HURRY UP,” Papyrus yelled from the living room.

 

“gimme a few minutes, bro,” Sans said, opening the door and going up to his room. He really didn't know why he went up there, he just wanted some time to think. He simply laid down on his bed, his mind clouded and full of thoughts. After a few minutes, he heard Undyne and Alphys downstairs, he moved sluggishly down the stairs, hopping over the last one.

“HIYA nerd! What’s up?” Undyne asked as he sat down on the couch beside her.

 

“nothing much, how ‘bout you?” 

 

“Nothing, just wondering how your  _ hot  _ night with Grillby went,” Sans’ eyes darted to his brother.

 

“pap, i told you we didn’t do anything-”

 

“YOU WERE COVERED IN BURNS, NOT JUST ON YOUR FACE!” 

 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean anything, just-”

 

“OH MY GOD! Listen to how nervous you are getting! You TOTALLY ‘went to the bonezone’ with him!” Sans groaned. This was going to be a great night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote 99% of this while listening to Without Me by Eminem, hope that fact right there gave new meaning to your life. Anyways, i hope you're enjoying the story so far!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you love it so far! I'm trying hard and its still a work in progress, so enjoy!


End file.
